Cat loves dog
by Robbins
Summary: Although Amu promised Ikuto to find her true self , she has no idea how . What if she decides to go on a journey to find it? What will Ikuto do when he returns , 3 years later , to find his strawberry gone? Renamed  Previously , Journey
1. Chapter 1

I smiled to myself as i unboard the airplane. Its been 3 years since i left japan , i wonder how my little strawberry is doing.

"IKUTO!" someone shouted , really loudly .

I turned around and was immediately pinned down by , yep , my dear sister .

"Ouch , Utau , get off me" i snapped.

She got up and pouted "But i missed you!"

I sighed "Whatever , wheres Amu?"

"Eh? U-uh , s-she uh..." she stuttered.

"Utau?" i asked.

She grabbed my arm and said "A-anyways , lets go home okay? Tadase and the guardians are all there!"

"Wha" before i could finish , she dragged me away .

(15 minutes later)

I entered my house , annoyed .

"Can someone tell me what in the world is happening?"

"Nothing , Ikuto-niisan" Tadase said with a super fake innocent smile.

"Y-yeah , nothing at all , what makes you say that?" Utau asked.

"If theres nothing at all , then wheres Amu?" i asked .

They shifted nervously and looked at each other .

"I think we should let Ikuto know" the long haired guy .. err...whats his name..

"I'm Nagihiko , Ikuto" he said as though he read my mind .

"And no , i can't read minds" he said.

What the?

"Yaya thinks we should tell him too!" the girl who called herself Yaya said .

"Me too" Tadase said with a super serious look .

Then , the Rima girl (Amu told me her names like ... 20+ times when i stayed at her house) said "He deserves to know"

"Yeah , besides , Hinamori didn't say anything about telling no one" Kuukai said.

Then , the guy named Kairi , who confessed to her in the past , which irritated the hell out of me , said "Agreed"

"Damn it , just say it , what happened to her?" I said , completely annoyed .

"Fine! She left!" Utau said angrily .

I blinked "What?"

Utau sighed "3 years ago , awhile after you left , Amu's charas left her"

"Left?" i asked.

"They returned to her heart" Nagihiko said.

"Well , except for Dia that is" Tadase said .

"And?" i asked.

"She left." Kairi said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" i asked .

Utau sighed again "The day after her charas went back to her heart , she left a letter saying she was leaving on a journey"

"Journey?" i asked stupidly .

"Apparrently , she said she was going to look for her real self and disappeared without a trace" Rima said .

I didn't know what to say so i just looked at them .

"When we first found out , we were worried something might happen to her so we visited her parents , hoping they might call the police , but her father just smiled and said that he's 'little sparrow' had left for her life journey and there was no need to worry about her" Tadase said.

"What the hell? I don't get it" i said .

Nagihiko sighed "After her charas left her , she began acting weirdly , as though she had no idea what to do with her life anymore . And then next day , she was gone . She left a letter saying not to look for her and that she'll be back when the time is right .The only person she brought with her , was her shugo chara , Dia . We never really got to know what in the world happened to her"

"So you're saying , that she disappeared without a trace and is currently somewhere far away from us on earth?" i asked angrily .

"Yes.." Utau said.

I clutched my knuckles tightly and ran to my room , slamming the door loudly , i could hear Utau shouting at me but i ignored her . I needed to think alone .

_**I don't understand , why the hell would she leave? I told her to wait for me , we had a bet . Theres no way she did leave without a trace. Surely she would have sent a letter or something..**_

_**Wait...a letter?**_

I ran back down and asked Utau before she could say anything "Did she send anything?"

"What?" Utau asked , surprised.

"I said , did she send anything?" i snapped loudly.

"Well , yes , she did sent postcards , but it was from a different place each time . The first time was from Paris , then Sans Fransicos , then Canada and then New York . The latest one was from Italy. She did send one to us every few months but the amount of words were very little , usually things like 'How are you doing" or "I missed you guys" and all" Kairi said .

"What the hell? So you're telling me to do nothing , while she's completely vanished from Japan , and probably at somewhere else on earth , alone?" i asked angrily .

They looked down and Utau said "Theres no choice , Ikuto , we have no clue at all , I even tried hiring someone to find her for the first few months but it was useless"

"And besides , Amu-chi said she'll be back. Yaya trust her" Yaya said .

"But-"

"Ikuto , i believe that out of all of us here , your the one who trust Amu-chan the most , and probably also the one she trusts most. Thats why , you should wait for her patiently until the day she returns" Nagihiko said.

I clutched my knuckle tightly for awhile and sighed "Fine"

Tadase smiled "Great , we've already enrolled you into to Seiyo , you'll be transferring in tomorrow"

"What?" i asked .

Utau shrugged "Apparrently , theres a high school section in Seiyo right now , and since you're waiting for Amu , the best way is to enroll into her school"

"Wait , i though High school ends at the age of 18?" i asked.

"Not in Seiyo , apparrently , our high school provides courses and lessons uptil the age of 21 , providing students with everything they need until they can handle surviving by themselves in society" Tadase said .

I sighed "Do i have a say in this?"

Utau smirked "Apparently not , my dear brother"

Lovekika : Okay , i know the starting sucks , but i just can't help but torture Ikuto with the absence of Amu

Ikuto : Damn you

Lovekika :Sure Damn me for as much as you like . Amyways , for Amuto fans , don't worry , she'll be back in the next chapter. 3 years of searching for her true self is more than enough

Ikuto : Good

Lovekika : Shut it before i change my mind

Kairi : Lovekika does not own Shugo chara except for the plot of Journey .

Lovekika : Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

(A week later)

(Ikuto's POV)

"Neh , neh , isn't the new transfer student cool?" Afew girls said pointing at me .

"Yeah , he's so handsome!" another squealed.

I sighed as i entered the Royal Garden .

I had entered the school in hopes that Amu would return , and not to make a reputation for myself . Especially not with screaming fangirls .

"Hi , Ikuto" Nagihiko greeted me .

"Yo.." i said .

"You sure are famous aren't 'cha?" Kuukai said.

I groaned "Don't even remind me"

"Is not that bad is it?" Tadasa asked.

"Yeah right , why don't you try getting hundreds of girls following you every where even to the toilet" i asked irritated.

"Amu's been through worst" Rima said.

"She has?" Utau asked.

Rima nodded "The fanguys would wait for her outside her house and then carry her all the way to school claiming that the route to school for her was too long . Some even offered to 'hug' her school bag for her so that it would stay warm"

"Wow" Utau said.

Rima smirked" Yeah , and then Amu got real ticked off that she screamed , shouted and threatened that if any guys got near her , she would beat the crap out of them"

"She did?" i asked.

"Yeah , there were 3 idiotic guys who didn't gave up and got sent away by the ambulance to ER" Nagihiko said , chuckling .

I smirked , it was too much like her .

Suddenly , Yuiki(i learnt that her front name was Yuiki) came bursting in , crying .

"Woah" i said.

Yaya-chan! You okay? Nagihiko asked.

"You look like you witnessed a murder or something" Kuukai said looking at her.

"Yuiki-san?" Tadase asked.

Yuiki cried "I found Amu-chi!"

My eyes went wide "What?"

She showed me the magazine she was holding and said "Its true!"

I grabbed the magazine from her. And can you believe it? Amu was on the front cover page . She looked much much more mature , her eyes were fulled of life like the past and her pink her grew all the way down to her waist .

She was grinning at the camera , bending down with a hand on her waist and the other hand making a peace sign . I read the title "Japan star Hinamori Amu spends three years travelling around as a street singer , spreading Japanese language singing around the world!"

"What the?" i gasped .

I flipped through the magazine and read further :

_Apparently , one of the America news reporter , Sarah , found Hinamori Amu , a Japanese , singing on the streets of New York , with a huge crowd around her . Sarah was really interested and went closer to look and noticed Amu was standing next to a newspaper stand , in front of a microphone with a small speaker next to her , singing her soul out . As they people around describes , her singing sounded like an angel and was really soothing . Upon hearing this , Sarah struggles to get Amu agree to be interviewed . Amu told her that she has been traveling around the world for the past three years. At first , she had no idea what she wanted to do , one day , she sees a street singer , with completely horrible singing and as she states , 'it irritated the hell out of me for some reason' and she became inspired to become a street singer and started learning different instruments like piano and guitar , all by herself! During the three years , she's been to India , New York , Paris , Sans Fransisco , Hollywood , Rome , London , Sydney , Hongkong , Moscow , Merlin , L.A , Toronto , New Delhi , Shanghai , Beijing , Vienna , Mexico and in fact almost every part of the world , singing in Japanese , making almost everyone who heard her song , fall in love with Japanese songs no matter what language race they were from . When Sarah heard this , she couldn't believe it . There was actually a singer who worked hard to spread Japanese songs without using fame like and idol and all . Amu told her that she was planning on returning to Japan after visiting Paris again . She said that she had made really good friends and many fans there. Sarah then asked if she could go with her and Amu agreed with a smiling face saying 'Sure! Its really fun!' . When they went to Paris , Amu returned to the park where she once sang in when she visited Paris a few months ago . And there , she found alot of fans waiting for her . Apparently , she had written in her blog that she was returning to Paris to sing and her fans had been waiting there for a week! Some even set up tents! They were anticipating the day she would return and sing . When Sarah interviewed them their comments of Amu was really good :_

_"I don't regret waiting a week at all , i mean , listen! Her voice is as though is was blessed from the gods! When i hear it , it made me feel so alive! As though i was reborn!"_

_"I was really depressed when i first heard her song because something bad happened in my job , but somehow , when she sang , it made me feel like working hard again! As though she was cheering me on with her song! And thanks to her , i decided to work harder and now , i'm the CEO of the company i'm working for! I'm really glad!"_

_"I don't know why , but once i saw what see had posted in her blog , i just felt like returning to hear her sing . Theres only one word that can describe the feeling her song brings me 'Happiness' " _

_"I just love her singing! Its full of live and fun!"_

_"When i met her , something amazing happened! After she sang , she approached me and told me she could tell that i was feeling sad! And i broke down immediately because she was the first on who saw through my mask! I told her that the boy i like didn't like me at all! She not only cheered me on , but sang a love song that was written for me specially by her the next day we met ! It made me felt like working even harder! And believe me , what happened next was miracle ! I had managed to touch the heart of the boy who i was i love and we're now a couple! Thats why when i heard that she was returning , i forced my boyfriend to come with me and wait because it was all thanks to her they we're together to see it! When Amu saw that he was with me just now , she gave me a big hug and a huge grin , congratulating me like there was no end! It made me feel so happy!"_

_"When i heard her song , it made me feel like i should work harder , after all , theres no limits to one's abilities!"_

_When Sarah heard this , she was really , really stunned . Amu had sang to her before when they were staying at the hotel together , the night before she was going with Amu to Paris and she felt that her singing was really...AMAZING! But seeing so much people describe her as a angel was simply...shocking!_

_When she told Amu that , she just laughed and said "What in the world are you talking about! I'm just singing my feelings out! Seriously , you guys can really exaggerate!"_

_Amu had told her , that being able to sing was not the only thing she gained from travelling around , she learned different languages , different cultures of different people and she said that "When i first ate the food they had , seriously it felt as though the first thirteen years i spent in Japan eating the same food over and over again was wasted! Its soo delicious that i even begged and begged some of my fans to agree to send they're food to me from time to time which they agreed on the spot ;)"_

_She had also recorded a CD by herself! She found people who agreed to play the intruments and reserved a studio and recorded a CD with 50+ songs , all written with the inspirations she gained from travelling! _

_She said that she was really shock , because when she first made around 50 CDs , they were all ordered away by her fans on her blog directly within five minutes after she had announced it on her blog!_

_Ever since then , Amu has been selling her CDs on-line . And the sales just keep increasing , that even some CDs shop around the world , requested to be able to sell them! Do you know? She earns up to 100 000 dollars each month just from the sale of CDs! And being the kind girl she is , she donates 3/4 of the amount of money she earns from the huge sale of CDs to hospitals around the world . She then sends half of the money left to her parents and the rest are used for her normal needs . _

_When Sarah asked what else was her inspirations for songs , she blushed really cutely , and said a fan had actually suggested for her to write love songs . After her fan said that , she tried reading romance novels which were recommended by her fans (mostly sad ones) and started writing ._

_She said that the first story she read was so touching that she felt as though she was and letting the main character down if she didn't write a song on it . _

_You might think that being an idol is much more better than a street singer , but Amu proves that that is not true! If you googled her name on the internet , trust me , you'll get millions of answers! There have actually been many more reporters than Sarah , who actually interviewed her . In fact , if you compare the amount of fans she has to the amount a famous singer has , Amu totally has much more!_

_And right now , Amu is probably on a plane back to Japan , bringing along the fame she had made for Japan home! Truely , she is the Goddess of Music in Japan , and in fact in the whole world! When Sarah asked if she was not going to continue singing after returning to Japan , she said 'No way!' . She said that she was definitely going to continue travelling around . But in the mean time , she would take a small break and write lots of songs to surprise her fans when she continues her Music Journey!_

_Hopefully , more people can visit her blog and start buying one of her CDs . Because if you do so , you'll find yourself agreeing to what her fans says about her ._

"Oh my god!" Utau said , gasping as she stared at the magazine while standing next to her brother along with the guardians who were peeking at it .

"Amazing!" Rima said .

"I can't believe , she's actually that famous now" Nagihiko said.

"Yeah.." i said as i flipped to the next page . There were pictures of Amu standing next to a fountain singing , pictures of her and her fans , pictures of her laughing and all .

And god , she really matured! Her eyes were much more adult looking right now , in the pictures , the top half of her pink hair were tied into a side ponytails with cherry hairbands . And boy she's super cute!

"Where did you get this?" i asked Yuiki .

"The whole school was talking about it!" she said .

"Is this really Hinamori?" Kuukai asked.

"I'll check right now!" Kairi said , flipping open his laptop and typing Amu's name in google . "Oh my god!" he gasped .

We walked over and looked into his laptop screen .

-Hinamori Amu-Wikipedia Hinamori Amu is one of the world's mos famous street singers . She's been interviewed by many reporters whose praises for her were numerous . She owns a blogs in which she

announce her next stops where she would be going to sing . She also sells her CDs there . She is a travelling street singer that has been to...

-Hinamori Amu , Famous star of Japan rules Hollywood!

-The Goddess of Music , Hinamori Amu appears in Germany!

-The angel of songs brings life to Paris!

-Hinamori Amu , a singer that is regconised by worldwide-known music professionals!

-Hinamori shines once again in the city of Mexico!

-Amu gains fans in Hongkong!

-Goddess of Music blesses Beijing with her voice!

-Angel visits Los Angeles , making everyone fall in love with her voice!

Page 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10...211 Next

"Woah! AMAZING!" Kuukai gasped .

"I can't believe it" Utau said .

"Yeah.." Tadase muttered softly .

"Would all students of Seiyo gather in the hall right now?" Tsukasa's voice said through the speakers .

I looked at Tadase , who was still slightly shock "Did you arrange this?"

He blinked "Wha?"

I sighed "Did you arrange the announcement?"

He blinked more "What do you- oh... no i didn't..."

"A-anyways , we better go , we are the guardians after all" Kairi said recovering from his shock .

"What about Amu-chi?" Yuiki asked.

"We'll talk about it later" he replied .

Amu : Woah , i'm so amazing?

Lovekika : Of course! You're my favourite character!

Amu : (Smile) Thanks!

Lovekika : Welcome!

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo charas in anyways except for the plot of Journey

Lovekika : Please review ! Review ! Revieeewwww~!


	3. Chapter 3

"What in the world is he doing?" i asked pointing at Tsukasa who was walking up the stage .

Tadase shook his head "I have no idea"

"Whatever it is , he better not be wasting our time" Utau said.

"Yeah , we could be looking for Amu now" Rima said irritated.

"Hello , everyone" Tsukasa started .

"Today , i have something important to announce . I believe most of you still remember the first and last Joker's chair we had three years ago" he said.

My eyes went wide "Joker?"

"Thats Amu" Rima gasped.

The crowed all started muttering .

"Joker? Isn't that Amu-san?"

"The most cool and spicy girl!"

"Joker! Amu!"

"Cool n' spicy Joker , thats Hinamori senpai!"

Tsukasa smiled "Yes , and i believed most of you have read the magazine?"

The crowd muttered even louder .

"Anyways , i am proud to announce , that Hinamori Amu , the previous Joker chair , is here to join us once again in Seiyo" he said loudly .

Everyone gasped .

"Amu-chan is returning?" Nagihiko asked in shock .

"Is she really really.." Kairi said softly .

"Hinamori" Kuukai said looking at the stage .

Tsukasa grinned and and said "Let us welcome , our Joker back to Seiyo Academy , Hinamori-san!"

"Tsukasa , you really haven't changed huh?" a voice said from behind us .

I turned around and was completely shocked.

Because Amu , yes Amu , was walking in slowly into the hall from the back .

"Amu?" i asked in disbelief .

She looked at us and-

"AMU!" 3 voices shouted . I blinked and saw Utau , Rima and Yaya pinning her to the ground .

"Woah! Get off me! What the , Yaya , are you eating too much candies? I think you've put on weight since the last time i met you" Amu said , laughing as she got up .

Yuiki got up and pouted "I didn't! Yaya is the same!"

"Amu? Is that really you?" Utau and Rima asked at te same time.

Amu's face became serious "No , this is a cyborg that i made"

We all blinked "What?"

"Actually , its a image that is created using a machine"

"Huh?" we blinked again .

"Actually , its a doll made with chocolates"

"Chocolates?" Yuiki asked with her eyes sparkling .

"What the hell?" i muttered.

"Pfft!"

I blinked "What was that?"

Suddenly , Amu burst out laughing "You guys are so gullible! Ahahaha!"

A vein popped out of Rima's head "Amu..YOU TRICKED ME?"

Amu grinned and swung her shoulder around Rima and Utau like a tomboy and said "Oh great , relax! Its just a joke!"

"What ? You left us for three years and suddenly come back and joke with us?" Utau asked angrily .

Amu sighed and let go of them , moving her index fingers from left to right "Tsk , tsk , tsk , Utau , you've been a human for 16 years since you were born and you still don't get it?"

"Get what?" she asked.

Amu grinned and winked at her , bending down slightly while showing her left index finger "Life is full of surprises!"

"What?" Utau asked , slightly shocked.

I took the chance to scan Amu up and down , and seriously , her body developed .Thank you, milk , even though i once said that you wouldn't be able to help her . She was wearing a white collared lace shirt with a purple sweater vest and a pair of jeans (In profile) . There were slight curls in her hair and it was tied into a high ponytail .

Amu giggled and ran up the stage , grabbing the microphone from Tsukasa "Yo! Long time no see!"

Everyone looked shocked for a while and started shouting out Amu's name .

Amu giggled "Yep , no change at all"

I blinked , since when did Amu become so active?

Amu took a deep breathe as though calming herself down before smiling softly "Tadaima , Seiyo"

Everyone just stared at her.

"Um..i know its kinda weird that i disappeared for 3 years and come back again huh? I guess i'll explain everything" she started.

"I believe people who have been my friends like Wakana-chan and Minami-chan would know"

Upon hearing their names called , the Wakana girl and Minami girl shouted out Amu's name loudly.

Amu smiled sadly and continued "The previous me , for as long as i knew , was a self cheating , dreamless , stupid , courage-less , basically , failure of all human beings"

Amu..

"AMU-CHAN! THATS NOT TRUE!" Everyone shouted .

"It is..in the past , i had no dreams , i lived each day normally as though it would come find me by itself , i hid behind my outer character , i had no courage to even talk to my classmates much less search for my own dreams. Until the day , 3 years ago , i decided"

We continued to liten while looking at her.

She smiled confidently and said "I decided that i would it , be it 3 years , 4 years 5 years , even if it took my whole lifetime , i was going to find my dreams no matter what and now i've found it , thanks to Wakana-chan and Minami-chan , so thats why" she paused to take a deep breathe .

"I'M BACK! SEIYOO!" she screamed into the mike , causing everyone to cover their ears tightly . Seeing this , she smirked to herself in satisfaction.

Tsukasa sweatdropped "Uh...Hinamori-san ...uh .. why don't you sing a song or something?"

Amu blinked for a while and smiled "Sure"

Then , she took a CD from her bag and threw it , yep threw it at Kairi , shouting "I counting on you!"

Kairi caught it just in time an blinked "Uh...am i suppose to play it?"

Amu grinned and winked at him "Bingo , Inchou!"

Kairi turned slightly red. He smiled to himself slightly and walked up to the backstage muttering "Iinchou again?"

"Amu-chan , she's finally back" Nagihiko said smiling to himself .

"Hinamori-san , can i press play now?" Kairi called from the back .

Amu grinned and shouted back "Sure!"

She took a deep breathe and began singing .

"OH MY GOD" Kuukai gasped.

Life by YUI (In profile)

Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de

Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no

Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi

"Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"

ATASHI mada MOGAite iru

"Amazing.." Utau said looking at her

"Yeah.." i muttered .

Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo

Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo

Kowagari wa umare tsuki

Hi no atari basho ni dete

Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara

Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?

Nante omottanda

Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa

Sore wa mada mie nai

KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru

She was really good , she sounded even better than the magazine described , like a goddess , angel , whatever , it just sounds so..amazing..

Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede

Chotto warae chau hodo

Namida ga koborete kita

Aisaretai aisaretai bakari

ATASHI itte ita yo ne

Motomeru dake ja dame ne

Kodomo no goro wa MAMA no koto

Hidoku kizutsuketa

Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai

Ima zenbu

Hi no ataru basho ni dete

Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai

Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite

I can change my life

She was adding alot of feelings into her song , i could tell from her expression , her song and the way she sounded . And it made the song sound much better that it is supposed to be .

Demo kokoro no naka subete wo

Totemo tsutae kire nai

KANTAN ni ika nai kara

Ikite yukeru

Hi no ataru basho ni dete

Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo

I know... You know...

Mayoi michi mo shikata nai

I can change my life

Sugite kita hibi zenbu de

Ima no atashi nanda yo

KANTAN ni ika nai kara

Ikite yukeru

English lyrics :

In the city I'm not used to that's full of dirt,

I can't laugh the same and I walked with my head down

People pass by in a quick pace

They ask "has my dream come true?" But I'm still struggling

I want to try living in the present

rather than returning to my childhood

When a coward was born

If I go to a sunny spot and stretch my arms out,

I wonder if I can go beyond the sky

that's what I thought

I still have no wings to fly with

It's because it's not simple that I can go on living

I just picked up a wet puppy

and for a while, I laughed so much that tears spilled

"I want to be loved, I just want to be loved"

is what I said. It's no good just to ask for it

When I was a child, there were days when I hurt my mother badly

I want to change everything

I went to a sunny spot and tried holding your hand tightly

I will destroy that place, that time so I can change my life

But I really can't express everything that's in my heart

It's because it's not simple that I can go on living

I went to a sunny spot and spread out my map, but

I know... You know... that even the path of doubts can't be helped

I can change my life

All the days that have passed make up the me that's here now

It's because it's not simple that I can go on living

The whole school just stared at Amu as she finished the song , it was obvious they were shocked by her amazing voice . And so was I .

I mean , her song was so ..intruging? I don't know , it was simply good .

After staring at her for like , 5 minutes , everyone started clapping and cheering .

Amu smiled and walked down the stage .

"Huh ? wheres Amu-chi going?" Yaya asked pointing at Amu who was walking towards the window .

I blinked "Amu?"

She turned around and looked at me and mouthed "Back Garden" and then a diamond clip appeared on her hair and tiny winds grew on her back . She ran in front slightly and jumped out of the window .

A bunch of students ran forward to look but she was nowwhere to be found .

I smiled to myself . She was back . For real . Back . Back . Back in japan .

AND SHE GREW!

Lovekika : How is it?

Amu : Uh..i don't really enjoy the part where he said "AND SHE GREW"

Ikuto : I liked it

Amu : Damn it Ikuto , no one told you to talk

Lovekika :REVIEW OR I'LL KILL IKUTO . BWAHAHAHAHAH

Lovekika : Joking . but please , review

Amu : Lovekika does not own shugo chara except for the plot of Journey


	4. Chapter 4

As i walked towards the garden , i noticed Amu standing over there . Her hair was much longer and her height increased . She was now directly around my chin level unlike the past where i had to lean down to look into her eyes .

She was carrying a guitar case , a huge black sling bag and white handbag .

"Amu" i called to her .

She turned around and looked and me .

"Ikuto" she said , smiling slightly .

I didn't say anything . I just did what i've been wanted to do for the past 3 years . I hugged her .

(Amu's POV)

I froze . Ikuto was hugging me . And it all felt so familiar , his scent , his hair , his eyes , everything i've been missing for the past three years .

"Ikuto?" i asked . And no , i didn't stutter . Maybe it was because of the past three years i spent travelling. I had matured , i don't know? I went past alot of things , hardships , funs , alot of different experiences .

"Amu..I love you" he said .

My eyes went wide . And i said the only thing that came to my mind .

"What the hell?" i said .

Ikuto released me and blinked "What?"

"Err..can you ..err..repeat?" i asked.

He smiled and said "I love you , Hinamori Amu"

My eyes went wide .

(Ikuto's POV)

Her eyes went wide . I wonder whats wrong with her . and amazingly , she actually didn't stutter just now .

"No..just...no" Amu said.

I looked up and noticed she was backing away from me .

"Amu? Whats wrong?" i asked , slightly alarmed.

She shook her head "Wheres Yoru?"

I felt kind of weird , why was she changing the subject?

Did she not love me?

"Oh yeah , him?" i said and reached into my bag , pulling out a certain cat character who was nibbling on my lunch .

"Woah! Ikuto , what are you doing , nya!" he protested.

Amu giggled .

Yoru turned around and saw Amu and ran forward to hug her face "AMU!"

"You haven't changed huh?" a voice said.

I blinked and saw Amu's chara , Dia floating up .

"Wheres Miki , nya?" Yoru asked.

Amu grinned and pointed her thumb on her heart "Here"

Yoru looked down "Oh.."

"Oh , and i bring a message from Miki" Amu said.

Yoru looked up "You do"

"I love you ." Amu said.

Yoru's eyes went wide "Seriously ? Nya?"

Amu grinned "Yes , and she said that she'll be waiting till the day you return to Ikuto's heart and meet her again . But don't rush , take your time"

"ALRIGHT! I'll definitely meet her again! Nya!" Yoru grinned.

Dia giggled "Miki would be blushing red now if she were here"

"Amu/Amu-chan/Amu-chi/Hinamori" a few voices called.

I turned around and saw the guardians .

"Yo! How's it going , guys" Amu grinned.

"AMU-CHI!" Yuiki shouted , ready to pounce on her but landed on the floor .

I blinked and saw Amu standing on top one of the trees .

"Amu-chi?" Yuiki asked , rubbing her nose .

Amu smirked "Slow aren't we? I knew you gained weight"

"NO! Yaya didn't gain weight!" she pouted.

"Sure you didn't" she said and jumped down from the tree , landing perfectly .

"When did you become so ..good at jumping?" Kuukai asked.

She shrugged "I met a few robbers , rapers , kidnappers and all when i was travelling"

My eyes went wide "What?" i shouted

She looked at me , slightly surprised "Whats wrong?"

"Robbers?" Kuukai started.

"Rapers?" Tadase asked.

"And kidnappers?" Utau shouted.

Amu shrugged "Yeah , why?"

"How can you say it so casually?" I asked.

She smirked "Because" , in a swift movement , she appeared behind me and was holding a knife against my neck .

What the fuck?

"I can do this easily" she finished and moved the knife away from me.

"Woah.." Nagihiko muttered.

She smiled sadly "Yeah , wow , soon , you'll find the Hinamori Amu you knew , gone"

"What do you mean , Amu?" Rima asked.

She sighed "I've changed , Rima . I've experienced the adult world sooner than needed . I've learnt alot of things , i won't be surprised if you suddenly popped up and say "You're not my friend anymore , bye""

"Amu! What are you saying? We would never do that!" Utau said.

She shook her head "You never know" and jumped one of the trees and disappeared.

"Amu.." i said . What in the world was wrong with her?

"She lost something important for her to shine" a voice said.

I turned around and saw Dia "What you mean?"

She sighed "Ikuto-kun , Amu-chan might have found her dream , but she spent three full years alone going through hardships . The her right now , is very insecure"

"Huh?" i asked.

"Ikuto-kun , if i left you in a deserted island alone , would you trust the people there?" she asked.

"Uh...no?" i said . I mean , who would? They could be robbers or something .

She sighed again "Exactly . Amu-chan spent 3 years going through something like that. She had fun , singing , travelling , doing the things that she liked. But at the same time, some part of her , was always telling her to be careful of who she trusts"

"But surely she would trust us!" Yuiki said.

"Yaya-chan , Amu-chan spent so much time away from you . Its not surprising that all of you might have changed . Thats hy Amu-chan is scared , that the people she once knew might no longer be someone she knows" Dia said shaking her head.

"But we didn't change!" Utau said.

"Are you sure? I can feel it , all of you have matured . You might be as playful as in the past , but somewhere deep below , you've become and adult . And Amu-chan was away from all of you when that happened ." she said.

"Does that mean , that she's unhappy now?" Nagihiko asked.

Dia smiled "Quite the opposite actually . She's having fun , doing what she likes , enjoying life. But the her right now is still being covered by a facade"

"Facade?" Tadase asked.

Dia nodded "Amu-chan's real self , is a cheerful girl who's willing to accept anything she meets . Strong , brave courageous , but reliant on others at times . But the Amu-chan right now , is not like herself at all . Somewhere in her heart , she is afraid of trusting anyone , when she's feeling sad , she uses her real self , which is a strong girl , to cover it up ."

"But.. why would she be insecure? i mean , she has fans and all doesn't she?" Kuukai started.

Dia smiled sadly "Do you guys really think that one can say things like 'robbers' , 'rapers' and 'kidnappers' that easily?"

My eyes went wide "You don't mean.."

She sighed for he third time "Yes i do , Ikuto . During the first few months when Amu-chan was in New York , she was almost raped"

We all gasped.

I clutched my knuckles tightly "Did she..get.."

"No , Ikuto , she didn't . And i'm pleased to say , that that guy , was kicked '_there_' by Amu-chan , 3 times" Dia grinned.

"Eh?"

She smirked "When she was about to be raped , she kicked the guy _there . _Causing him to fall to the ground . But you know Amu-chan , when she gets angry , her temper loses control. So , she decided to vent her anger slightly more before running away . She kicked him another two more times _there _and cursed him until there was no end and finally ran away"

"Go Amu" Utau muttered.

Dia nodded "After that , Amu-chan took afew courses , how to protect herself and all . And she got over it . The memories of her being almost raped , didn't haunt her anymore after afew months . But somewhere in her heart , she lost the will to trust anyone"

"Amu..."

Dia then floated over to my shoulder and whispered "And she still loves you . Very much"

I blinked "But her reaction just now?"

"Ikuto , i told you , she is very insecure right now . do you think she would believe in a guy ,who suddenly mets he after three years and tell her he loves her after all she's been through?" Dia asked.

"Well...i guess not.." i said.

She nodded .

"Then..we'll just have to make her trust us again?" i asked .

She smiled "Thats right"

(Amu's POV)

I sighed as i walked through the school grounds .

"Damn it , what the hell was i doing.." i muttured.

I shook my head "No use fretting over spilled milk"

I grinned and stretched my arms out "Alright! Time for more singing!"

(Ikuto's POV)

"Do you have any ideas where Amu is ?" i asked.

Dia nodded "She's in the park"

"You sure?" Utau asked.

She noded again "She planned it yesterday"

"Planned?" Rima asked.

Dia shrugged "She had the feeling she would lose her temper today"

"And..what does that have to do with being in the park?" Kuukai ased.

Dia smiled "You'll see"

(15 minutes later)

I looked around "And where is she?"

There was quite alot of people around the park so it was hard to find .

"Over there" Dia said looking behind me .

I turned around and saw Amu .

She was staring at us "What are you doing here?"

"I brought them here" Dia said.

She smiled "I see"

"Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

Amu turned around and walked towards the water fountain . I blinked . There was a microphone stand and a huge speaker set up there .

"Where did those things get there?" i asked.

Amu just shrugged and grinned.

"Dia!" she called.

Dia nodded and flew over to the speaker , pressing a button .

She walked towars the microphone and shouted "True Star Live , starts now!"

After she said that , music began playing loudly .

Peach , by Ai otsuka (In profile)

Taiyou sansan

Moriagaru kotoshi wa utaitai

Kibun runrun

Nomitai houdai waraitai

Yureru yureru kokoro ni

Dokidoki shitai na

Soremo sou kana rakuen

Ah~ Ah~ Ah~

Natsu da ne

Peach!

Hikkurikaeru ai no mark

Itten de fuantei dakara

Sugu itten suru dakedo

Kaeshite miseru yo

Peach!

Hikkurikaeru ai no mark

Nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou

Ganbatte miseru yo

Aishichau kara

"Wow.." i muttered.

"Yeah.." Utau agreed .

I watched as people began crowding around Amu and cheering . Amu was grinning as she sang , it was clear that she enjoyed it alot .

Yuutsu ni baibai

Sonna hima ha nai mottainai

Tappi de baibai

Ii tokoro mitara chansu desho

Hitamusaki ga daiji nee

Wasureta ano hi

Itsu no ma ni yogoretanda

Ah~Ah~Ah~

Juku shimasu

Peach!

Oishii darake no yuuwaku

Sukoshi kurai shinpai shita tte ii janai

Shinjiteru kedo

Peach!

Oshiri ga hoshikereba ageru wa

Shigekiteki na yoru to iyashi no asa youi suru ne

Suikonda naka ni mazatteta akuma to tenshi

Osedo osedo hiki

Moto ni kaeshitara

High Touch!

Peach!

Nanigoto mo balance

Otagai my pace

Rhythm ni awasete

JUMP! JUMP!

Peach !

Yappa isshoni iyou yo

Iru beki da yo

Kigen naoshite tanoshimou yoko no natsu wo

Peach!

Hikkurikaeru ai no mark

Nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou

Ganbatte miseru yo

Aishichau kara

Aishichau kara

Aishichau kara

PEACH!

PEACH!

PEACE~!

After she finished the song , people cheered , clapped . Afew went up and asked if she was Hinamori Amu , a few asked for her singnature , and a few , simply told her that her singing was really good.

During all that , we just stood there and kept staring at her .Until she narrowed her eyes at us .

"What?" she asked.

I smirked and hugged her from behind "Nothing , just thinking that my little strawberry who once broke my violin strings with her singing has really improved"

It was hard to notice , but there was a slight tint of pink on her face .

I smirked more . Looks like she haven't changed much huh?

"Shut up , stupid blue headed cat" she said while wriggling away from me.

I blinked . She didn't stutter again?

I snapped out from my thoughts and noticed Amu was staring at me . After awhile , she smirked.

"Neh , Ikuto . You were thinking that i didn't stutter like i always do whenever you act pervertic huh?" she said.

Oops.. Busted

"So what if i was?" i asked.

She smirked more "It means , you're going to have to work harder if you still plan on winning our bet"

I was shocked , the bet , she still remembered? I thought she would have forgotten by now seeing she's famous and all .

Unknowingly , i smiled at her and said "Yeah.."

(Amu's POV)

Did he..smile?

Oh my god! I have NEVER seen Ikuto smile except when he's smirking!

Immediately , i swiped my handphone out and took a picture .

He stared at me "Amu?"

"What?" i said while continuing to snap him .

He smirked "Are you trying to keep my face in your phone?"

I blinked . Was that what i was thinking?

Oh my god!

Oh well who cares, i'm not going to let him find out .

I smirked back and flashed the photo of him smiling "Nope , just thinking how your fangirls would react if they saw this . I heard you're pretty popular. Let me guess , maybe they'll put cameras and all into toilets and around you in case you smiled again?"

He's face darkened "You..wouldn't..would you?"

I grinned "You never know"

"Oh my god! Amu! Send it to me!" Utau squealed.

"No way Utau , you'll send it to everyone and i won't get to threaten him anymore" i said.

"I won't!" she said.

"Sure you won't" i said rolling my eyes.

"AMU! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" a loud voice said .

I turned around and saw Ikuto with dark aura behind him .

"Uh oh.." i said and turned to the guardians , shouting "EVERYONE RUN!"

Lovekika : Horrible!

Amu : (Sweatdrop) its not that bad is it?

Lovekika : Yes it is! (Sobs)

Ikuto : Amuto is the best

Lovekika : Shut it! You shit! I'm gonna write Amuhiko now!

Kairi : Lovekika does not own the songs she used in the fanficition , Journey. Neither does she own shugo chara . She only owns the plot of Journey .

Ikuto : Review before she (points at lovekika) goes berserk

Lovekika : IKUTO!

Ikuto : Uh oh


	5. Chapter 5

(Amu's POV)

I sighed as I fell on to the bed murmuring "They never change…"

Dia giggled "Come on , they just miss you"

I groaned "But he doesn't have to tackle me the moment I'm home , right? Seriously , I can never figure out what Papa is thinking"

She giggled more "But isn't it good that you came back?"

"Yeah , except that that one song just now was not enough at all" I said shaking my head.

"Then why didn't you sing more?" she asked.

"You know the people in this country . Once they think you're famous , they start stalking you everywhere ."

"But you still came back" she pointed out.

I smiled "Yeah"

"So , how long do you think you can hold? I understand that you really love singing , but the guardians and Ikuto are going to be really sad once you leave" she said.

I shook my head "Three months"

"That's all?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I understand , Amu-chan . After all , I was reborn from your desire of singing two years ago when you were in France" she said "In fact , I don't think I can hold longer than that either" she said .

I grinned and hugged her "Thank you , Dia"

She smiled and hugged back.

"Demo Amu-chan , what about Ikuto's confession?" she asked.

I froze.

"Amu-chan?"

-silence-

"Amu-chan , you can't just leave him there waiting for you , its unfair to him" she said.

I sighed and smiled sadly at her "I understand. I'll reject him properly"

Her eyes went wide "_Reject?_"

I nodded.

"But why?" she asked.

"You know it , Dia" I said.

She looked down for a while and smiled at me "I'll support you , Amu-chan"

I smiled.

(The next day)

I sighed as I put on my uniform

"You haven't worn this in a long time huh?" Dia said.

I smiled to her while thinking .

I know I've changed but my cool side still pops out every now and then . What if it comes out later when I have to introduce myself again?

Should I really reject Ikuto? I still love him , but my love towards music is so…

I have so many questions I my head…what should I do…

"_Just follow your heart!" (Ran , Miki , Suu's voice)_

I blinked .

"Di…a?" I said looking at her.

She just smiled at me .

I looked down , placing my hands on my heart and thinking in my head .

_Ran? Miki ? Suu?_

"_That's right Amu-chan! We'll be by your side forever!"_

_You guys!_

"_Good luck for transferring back, Amu-chan! And don't forget , just believe in yourself and what you want to do and we'll support you forever. Until the next time , Amu-chan…."_

I smiled to myself .

The voice was faint but it was definitely them .

I looked up and smiled confidently to Dia "Lets go"

She smiled "That's right Amu-chan , stand straight and look up . Be yourself and don't let anyone , even your facade , stop you from reaching your dreams . The Amu-chan right now is shining , your radiance cannot be taken by anyone , it is yours , and yours only ."

I grinned .

Lovekika : Kinda short…

Ikuto : … …. …. … …..

Amu : What?

Lovekika : Oh that guy? I shut him up cause he was too irritating

Ikuto : ….. ….. …. … … …

Amu : (Giggle) You look cool that way Ikuto

Ikuto : (Blinks questioningly)

Amu : That's right , you look really cool ( Laughing while taking photos)

Ikuto : (Irritated) …. …. …!

Amu : Err…wha?

Hane : Review please!

Sakura : Lovekika does not own shugo chara except for the plot of journey

Lovekika : Oh and as for the Amuhiko story( Love is Happiness) , I'm not so sure if I should continue . Please read it and give me your comments


	6. Chapter 6

I took a deep breathe .

"Ready?" Dia asked.

I smiled and nodded .

She smiled back "Alright , 1 , 2 , 3.."

The moment she said '3' , i opened the door . Looking forward to my future . Only to find myself face to face with Ikuto .

I looked at him and he smirked "Yo"

I just blinked for awhile . Thinking that i must be dreaming , i took a step back and closed to door .

I clutched the door knob tightly . What the hell was that?

I look up at Dia "Pinch me"

She sighed "This is reality , Amu-chan"

I blinked .

I turned back to face the doorknob . Taking another deep , long breathe , i opened the door slightly and peeked out .

"What the hell? Amu?" Ikuto asked irritated .

I grinned cheekily "Sorry..."

He sighed "Lets go"

"Wait" i said regaining my composure .

"What?" he asked.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him "What are _you _doing outside _my _house?"

He smirked "Just thought i would catch up with you . I need your answer on something anyways"

I blinked.

Answer?

Wait...the confession!

I sighed . I knew this was going to happen .

"Ikuto" i began

"I love you , Amu" he said .

I looked up at him "Err...huh?"

There was a slight pink on his cheek . Seriously!

Before i knew it , my phone was out again and i was snapping like there was no end .

"Amu?" he asked.

"Huh? Oops , sorry?" i said placing my phone back in place.

He smirked "I knew it , you want me to be on your walpaper"

"When pigs fly , moon turns pink , sun doesn't give out light and ...cats love dog" i said , grinning when i finished the last part .

"Never" he muttered.

"I know" i smirked.

He sighed.

Dia gave me a look like "Amu-chan , you have to do it"

I sighed and was about to say something when Ikuto spoke again .

"Will you go out with me? Amu?" he asked , the tint of pink was still there.

"AMU-CHI!" a loud voice called.

I blinked . And before i knew it , Yaya was hugging me and all te guardians including Utau was there .

"Ikuto-niisan! Its unfair to confess first!" Tadase said.

Ikuto grinned "You already did"

"But not in three years!" he retorted.

Ikuto shrugged.

"Nice going there Ikuto . And , Amu , your answer?" Utau asked.

I sighed and looked up at Ikuto .

(Ikuto's POV)

She looked up at me and somehow , her eyes seemed...sad

"Amu?" i asked .

She took a deep breathe

"I..i...ARGH! GOD DAMMIT!"

We all blinked , surprised by here sudden outburst .

"A-amu-chi? You alright?" Yaya asked.

Amu's head turned to Dia swiftly and she shouted "Fine! If thats that , lets chara change! Dia!"

Dia smiled and said "I'll support any decision you make , Amu-chan" with that , a diamond clip appeared on Amu's head and she turned to look at me .

She smiled sadly "It was over betwen us three years ago . And so is it now"

My eyes went wide "Amu , what are you-"

"I don't like you ...anymore , Ikuto , sorry , but we're friends , nothing more nothing less" she said .

"But.." i said with pain .

Then , the clipped disappeared from her head.

"A-amu , you were lying right now right? Playing a joke like yesterday" Utau said smiling nervously.

Amu sighed . She walked over and hugged me , whispering the words in my ear "Don't expect anything more from me . You'll get nothing but hurt and disappointment" . With that , she released me and walked away .

I clutched my knuckles tightly . Why?

"Sorry , Ikuto" Dia said.

I turned to face her "Why? You said.."

She shook her head "That was yeaterday , and the three years ago . Haven't you noticed? The Amu-chan today , is shining even more than yesterday. That's because she has made up her mind . Choosing whats moe important to her . The Amu right now , no longer hides in her facade nor her true self. She is her , as herself . I sad to say this , but Ikuto-kun , if you want her to change my mind , it is almost impossible"

"Does that mean she won't trust us either?" Yaya cried.

Dia smiled "Quite the opposite , she's no longer afraid to trust"

"But , why won't she love Ikuto-niisan then? Did her feelings disappear?" Tadase asked.

"No, she didn't forget , but rather she threw it away" Dia said.

"But how can she throw it away so easily?" i asked .

"Once you decide something , no one can change it . Determination is one of the best virtue of humans , but also one of the reasons why many of them get hurt" Dia said.

"Then won't Hinamori get hurt?" Kuukai asked.

"She love...it...too much , the joy of being able to... makes her too happy" Dia said.

"To what?" I asked , enraged . Did she liked another guy?

Dia said "Ikuto , i can ensure you that theres no one else she loves besides you . In fact..she might never let herself fall in love again"

"What do you mean?" Nagihiko asked.

Dia smiled "You have to find the rest out from her ... if she wants to say it"

She then flew away .

"Damn it!" i said hitting her house wall .

"Ikuto!" Utau said grabbing my arm .

"NO! YAYA DOESN'T WANT THIS!" Yaya squealed.

"Why.." Rima said looking down .

"Why are you this upset?" Kairi asked.

I glared at him angrily "WHY? Isn't it obvious! Because i love her and he doesn't love me anymore!"

"Then make her fall in love with you again" he said as though it was the obvious .

I blinked "Huh?"

He sighed "If she doesn't love you anymore , you jsut have to make her fall in love again , its common sense"

"He's right!" Nagihiko said.

"That's right , Ikuto , just make her fall in love again" Rima said.

"I agree , i'm sure Amu-chan love you and not me now . So since you've made her love you once , surely you can do it again"

I thought it over . They were right , after all , i love her , surely i can do it .

I looked at Kairi and grinned slightly "Thanks dude"

He shrugged "Just don't hurt her" suddenly , a katana appeared on my neck and i saw Kairi holding it sideways .

"Or else , i will personally take her away" he finished removing his katana from him .

I blinked "What?"

"That's Ikuto-niisan , remember , you're not the only one who loves her" Tadase said.

"And i don't have to remind you that she's as important to me as a dear sister" Kuukai added.

"And she's my best friend" Nagihiko said .

"And mine" Rima added.

"Yaya is Amu-chi's onee-san!" Yaya said.

"That's right , Ikuto , if you hurt her , i won't forgive you even if you're my brother" Utau said smiling at me .

I smiled .

Lovekika : I have no idea how to continue anymore

Ikuto : Just make us fall in love

Lovekika : Idea rejected

Ikuto : But-

Lovekika : Oh shut up!

Ikuto : ... ... ... ...!

Amu : (Giggle)

Hane : REVIEW or else there will be no more continuation . BWAHAHAHAHAH I'm EVIL!

Sakura : (Sweatdrop) Lovekika does not own Shugo chara . Just the plot of Journey .


	7. Chapter 7

(Amu's POV)

I used all my energy , running towards the park which was empty .

Tears began faling down my face uncontrollably as i fell to the ground , hugging my self tightly .

"Amu-chan ? You okay?" Dia asked.

I looked up at her and smiled sadly "It hurts...but..i don't regret it"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"I'm more than sure" i said standing up .

I took a deep breathe and shouted "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LOVE? LIKE HELL I'D LOSE TO YOU!"

I smiled to myself , cleaning the tears from my face .

I turned to Dia and said "Lets go"

She smiled and nodded.

(Ikuto's POV)

I sighed , i knew i was going to make her fall in love with me again but how the hell am i supposed to do that.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" a loud voice shouted.

I covered my ears tightly and turned around , finding Amu and the Wakana and Minami girl shouting at her .

"Relax , man" Amu said checking her ears.

"HOW THE HELL DO WE DO THAT? YOU TOLD US THAT YOU LOVED HIM AND NOW YOU'RE REJECTING HIM? WAS WHAT YOU SAID A LIE?" Minami shouted .

My eyes went wide .

"Are they..talking about you?" Utau asked.

"I ..think so" Tadase said.

Amu blinked "I don't remember saying i don't love him"

My eyes went even wider . What?

"THEN WHY?" Wakana and Minami shouted .

She smiled "Because it is important to me" and walked away .

What the hell? 'it' again? What the hell is that 'it' thing?

"Amu-chi..looks like she cried" Yaya said.

"What?" i asked in disbelief.

I looked at her closer and noticed her eyes were slightly red and there were tear stains.

"But..didn't she say that she didn't love you?" Kuukai asked.

I didn't say anything . I just followed Amu .

(Amu's POV)

I sighed "I don't think they'll stop"

Dia smiled "They're just worried about you"

I looked up at her "Then why aren't you? I've been meaning to ask , but , if you're my shugo chara , wouldn't you like..want me to be with Ikuto?"

"I wanted too . In fact , when you first told me you didn't want to meet him again in Austrailia , i was thinking of doing so . But then...when you sang , you were shining , Amu-chan . It wasn't your skills or your voice making you shine , it was your happiness . You had fun singing and i could tell it . Thats why , i'll support you . But..if they day comes where you find yourself , not forgetting him , then i'm not going to let you leave your feelings alone anymore"

I smiled "Thank you , Dia . You've really helped me alot in the past three years"

She grinned "Thats what i'm here for"

"Amu" a voice said.

I could tell it was Ikuto's voice without turning around but i did so anyway.

"Ikuto?" i asked.

"I heard everything" he said bluntly .

My eyes went wide. Don't tell me he heard what i said to Dia?

"Everything?" i asked.

He sighed "You with those two girls just now"

I sighed. So thats what he heard.

"And? What about it?" i asked.

"Why did you say you still love me when you said you didn't anymore?" he asked.

I smiled sadly "Ikuto , i said i didn't like you anymore , not that i didn't love you anymore"

"Then why did you reject me?" he asked angrily .

"Because we're not suitable for each other" i said bluntly .

"What?" he asked , slightly shocked.

I sighed "Remember when i said cats love dogs and you said no way?"

"What about it?" he asked impatiently .

"Well thats it , i'm like the dog , and you're the cat. We don't match" i said again bluntly .

"What the hell are you saying?" he asked , irritated.

I sighed and smiled at him "You'll get it . One day" and with that , i walked away .

(Ikuto's POV)

"Damn it" i muttered.

What dog and cat. And i thought she said she love cats once before . Why the hell would she be the dog?

"Ikuto" Utau said appearing from one of the bushes along with the others.

"What?" i asked annoyed.

"We're taking drastic measures" she said simply .

I looked at her "What?"

She smirked "We're making her fall in love with you . Whether she likes it or not again"

I smirked back "I like that"

What they didn't realise , was that the guardians were shaking , completely frightened by the evil smirks of the brother and sister.

'i should never make them angry , or else i'm so dead' was all they thought.

Lovekika : Short , but , review please!

Amu : What was 'it' ?

Lovekika : You'll know when the times come

Kairi : Review if you want to know! Or else there will be no continuation ! BWAHAHAHA

Hane and Kairi : BWAHAHAHAHAH!

Sakura : (Push lovekika and Amu aside) Don't go near them , its contagious

Sakura : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Journey


	8. Chapter 8

(Amu's POV)

I scribbled on the piece of paper , not stopping .

"Amu-chan? what are you doing?" Dia asked.

"I'm writing my feelings out" i said.

"Huh?" she asked.

I looked up and smiled "I'm writing my feelings or Ikuto into songs , one by one . And when i finish all of them , it'll be the day when i can finally let him go"

She smiled back "I see"

"Amu-chan! Natsu-kun is here!" Mom called from downstairs .

I grinned and ran own the house and saw Natsu standing at the doorstep . I had met Natsu overseas when i just started singing . He was travelling around too . But for a different purpose , he wanted to see everything in the world , disover amazing things. He travelled from place to place , doing part time jobs and all . When i first met him , we hit off very well and he became just like a brother to me . In fact , he would always joke and call me his sister .

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly , grinning , ignoring my father , who was crying , thinking he was my boyfriend or something .

"Thats a dramatic father you got there" Natsu whispered in my ear.

I giggled and whispered back "Tell me about it" .

I interwined his fingers with mine and began pulling him upstairs .

"Mama , I'm going upstairs okay?" i asked.

She smiled "Sure , Natsu-kun , stay for dinner , okay?"

Natsu smiled as he walked up with me "Sure"

(Ikuto's POV)

(The next day)

"Ikuto , this is your new girlfriend , Nanami Akira" Utau said .

I blinked at the girl in front of me .

"What?" i asked in disbelief.

"Why the hell would i need one?" i asked.

"Yeah , why?" the guardians asked

Utau smirked "To get Amu jealous of course"

I blinked.. oh...

I smirked "I see"

I turned my attention backtot the girl "You sure you okay with this?"

She shrugged "It was Utau who got me and my boyfriend together , so i'm doing this to pay back the favour"

I smiled "Good"

"Ikuto?" a voice called.

I turned around and my eyes went wide .

(Amu's POV)

I smiled as i entered the park .

"Amu-chan , you sure are glad aren't you?" Dia asked.

I smiled "Of course , I've already finished the song , composed using the computer and Natsu's boss said i could sing at the cool retro cafe he's working at today"

Dia smiled .

Then i froze.

"Ikuto?" i asked the person in front of me , he was next to the guardians and Utau .

He looked at me and blinked . And before i knew it , he's hands were around a girl's waist .

My eyes went wide .

"A-amu? Uh..let me introduce you , this is Ikuto's girlfriend , Nanami Akira" Utau said

The girl smiled "Hi"

"Hi" i forced out , faking a smile . I knew they couldn't tell it was fake though , i had once practiced in front of a mirror before for fun because i was constantly teased by Natsu that i was really easy to read.

Ikuto seemed slightly shocked for some reason when i said that though .

I felt slightly happy though , at least this meant Ikuto won't have to suffer anymore about his feelings for me . But the pain was much more. It felt as though everything in me had been just sucked out and i was left , empty , with only feelings of hurt .

I forced myself to smile once again as i approached Ikuto .

I stretched one of my hand out "Congratulations , Ikuto"

He blinked "Wha?"

I smiled , sincerely this time "I knew you could do it , you deserve someone better than me , and you found her"

It hurt when i said that. Alot . So much i was going to die that moment . But I felt that it would be okay as long as he was happy .

"I.." he choked out .

I blinked "Ikuto?"

"He's lying , Amu-chan" Dia said.

"Huh?"

Dia flew towards Ikuto and said "This isn't true is it? You just had someone pretend ot be your girlfriend thinking that she would return to your side"

My eyes went wide "What?"

"What.." Ikuto said.

"I can tell , Ikuto-kun . When someone is lying , their radiance goes smaller" she said.

I didn't know what to say . I just stood there , shocked.

Dia glared at Ikuto coldly . And it was the first time i did see her do that.

(Ikuto's POV)

I couln't believe it , Amu smiled at me . And Dia found out just by looking at me.

She glared at me and i shivered. I had never seen her do so before , she was always smiling .

"Why did you do that? You know that Amu is afraid to trust people and yet you lie to her? Do you know how much it would hurt her? You said you loved her but have you ever thought for her ?" she asked angrily .

(Amu's POV)

I felt my legs go weak as i fell to the floor .

They betrayed had betrayed my trust . I had chose you trust them and yet they lied to me . I couldn't believe it .

"Amu?" a voice asked.

I turned around and saw Natsu .

Before i knew it , i was running towards him , burying my head in his chest and crying the hell out of myself .

"Amu? Whats wrong?" he asked , shocked.

I looked up slightly and glanced at Ikuto with hurt . He followed my gaze and pushed me to the side gently .

Before i knew it , he's hands were grabbing Ikuto's colar and he was shouting at him

"You bastard! What did you do to my sister?" Natsu asked angrily .

"Sister?" Ikuto muttered.

I clutched my fist tightly .. what should i do now?

"Amu-chan , you've got to tell him" Dia started.

I blinked "What?"

She sighed "You have to make things clear with him , or else the hope in him will never go away"

I nodded . She was right .

I stood up , walking forward and pushing Ntasu away. I looked at Ikuto .

"Amu , its okay , i know want you want to say to him , just say it , onii-chan's behind you" he said patting my back gently .

I looked at him and smiled , before turning back to Ikuto .

"Ikuto" i started.

He looked at me with eyes filled with pain and regret.

I sighed "Ikuto , i've been travelling around as a street singer for the past 3 years . Singing has become a part of me and travelling is my passion"

"So? I said i love you" he said.

I sighed deeply "I'll be travelling around all the time in future , i'm sure of it , are you sure you can accept a girl whom you could barely get to meet?"

"I don't mind" he said.

I looked up at him "Even when i'll be so busy that i can't contact you? Even when i'll constantly be on the opposite side of the earth from you ? Behind hundred and thousands of kilometres away from you? I might be so busy..i might only me able to send you a letter or whatever every few months or even once a year"

He looked at me.

I sighed "Ikuto , when i realised my feelings for you , it was sixs months after i left Japan . And before that , i had a boyfriend . I was travelling around and he said he didn't mind just like you . But it ended . And it wasn't because he didn't love me or whatever , distance had prohibited our relationship , and so did fate . As a street singer , having a boyfriend is impossible , especially one that travels around . If you asked any singer on the street , they'd tell you the exact same thing"

"But.." he said.

"Sorry , Ikuto , but music is much too important to me . Asking me to let go of it , is like asking me to give up a piece of my meat . Its impossible" i said shaking my head.

"So you'll sacrifice me?" he asked angrily .

I sighed "You might think that way , but i told you before , we're different. Ikuto , you're dream is to become free . In future , you might jolly well be also travelling around .You'll be busy too . I'm sure you've experienced before , wanting to be free when you were in Easter . Thats just like the feeling i have . Not singing and travelling is like being locked up in a cage to me , not being able to do anything. Its suffocating"

"But you shouldn't just trow me away!"

"If thats so , why don't you listen to Amu-chan sing?" Dia asked "Then you'll understand . For her , it hurts alot too"

I blinked "Dia?"

She smiled and nodded .

I smiled back and looked at Ikuto "Follow me"

(15 minutes later)

"Amu-chi ? where this place?" Yaya said looking in the cafe.

"Natsu's part time job" i said as we entered.

"Hi , Kato-boss!" Natsu grinned at another guy who was by the counter . He looked as old as him .

I smiled "Hi , Kato"

He smiled back "Hi Amu , its all prepared."

I grinned "Great!"

He nodded "Did you bring the CD music you made?"

I took it out from my bag and gave him "Here"

"Okay , i'll go to the back stage and play it . You got up the stage and say something" he said pointing to the mini stage in the cafe .

"Natsu , can you bring your friends to sit?" he asked.

Natsu nodded and walked towards a table , pushing the rest with him .

I walked up the stage and touched the mike that was on the stand .

"Hi everyone" i started.

"Hey , isn't that Hinamori Amu?" a girl from another table ased.

And before i knew it , they were all cheering .

I giggled "Yup , looks like everyone all know me . And since i'm up here , you probably know what i'm going to do , huh?"

They cheered again .

"Alright , Kato , can you play the music?" i asked through the mike and he appeared next to the stage grinning at me .

"3 , 2 , 1" he mouthed .

When he reached one , i took a deep breathe and sang .

(Normal POV)

(Ai otsuka , Heart)(In profile)

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

sonna kotoba dake wo narabete

sotto nami ni kaeshita

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

komaru kao mirenakute ienakute

sugita ano natsu no yoru

hito nami wo moguru nukete

sukoshi isoida

anata no senaka ga tanomoshikute

aida ni atta uchiage hanabi

ima wa me wo tojita

kurayami no naka ni shizuka ni mieru

kirei ah~ kirei ah~ heart kusuguru

wasurenai ano kiss

"Remember the kiss you gave her at the airport?" Dia asked.

Ikuto nodded.

Dia smiled "Each time she thought of you , she would touch her face , the exact spot where you kiss and start smiling to herself without even realising it"

"Amu.."

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

sonna kotoba dake wo narabete

sotto nami ni kaeshita

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

komaru kao mire nakute ienakute

sugita ano natsu no yoru

sukoshi kurai warai sou ni naretara nande

omotta rishite otona butta

mujaki ni natte toki meki

kaeshite mita

sonna koro no koto natsukashii ne

ii ne ah~ ii ne ah~ heart ni nokoru

wasurenai ano kaori

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

sonna fuu ni iete

amaerareta nara ii no kana

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

kimochi soto shiawase to soba ni ite

isshou no shiawase

naminori ah~ naminori ah~ heart kusuguru

wasurenai ano natsu

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

sonna kotoba dake wo narabete

sotto nami ni kaeshita

ima sugu aitai ima aitai

komaru kao mirenakute ienakute

sugita ano natsu no yoru

ima sugu aitai~

yasashisa no imi wa

kotoba no sora shisa

nanimoiwazu ni

tada dakishimete

oshiyoseru namida

daremo shiranai

kono uta ni notte

yureru yureru heart

English lyrics*

I wanna see you right now, right now

As I align those words

I returned them back to the ocean

I wanna see you right now, right now

I couldn't see your confused expression, couldn't say those words

Now those summer nights have passed

I dove into the crowd and passed through

Hasting a little

Your back was comforting

And in-between was the shooting of fireworks

As I closed my eyes

I could quietly see it in the dark

Beautiful Ah~ Beautiful Ah~ Tickling my heart

I'll never forget that kiss

I wanna see you right now, right now

As I align those words

I returned them back to the ocean

I wanna see you right now, right now

I couldn't see your confused expression, couldn't say those words

Now those summer nights have passed

Why was I able to smile a little?

As I was thinking of a reason, I acted like an adult

My innocent heart beating rapidly

I tried to return it

Thinking of that time makes me nostalgic

It's great Ah~ It's great Ah~ It stays in my heart

I'll never forget that scent

I wanna see you right now, right now

And I say those words

If I can be spoiled, is that good?

I wanna see you right now, right now

As long as you stay with me, I'll be happy

Together, we'll be happy

Surfing Ah~ Surfing Ah~ Tickling my heart

I'll never forget that summer

I wanna see you right now, right now

As I align those words

I returned them back to the ocean

I wanna see you right now, right now

I couldn't see your confused expression, couldn't say those words

Now those summer nights have passed

I wanna see you right now

The meaning of caring is

No words can describe it

Not saying a word

Just hold me tightly

I wipe away my tears

And no one knows

My heart sways in rhythm to this song

"Those lyrics.." Utau muttered.

Dia sighed "Those lyrics..were written with Amu's feelings when she realised her feelings for you overseas but couldnt tell you because she had no idea where you were . At that time , she felt like meeting you once again so much..that it hurt"

Ikuto's eyes went wide .

"But didn't she say she wanted to forget about Ikuto? why would she write this song?" Rima asked.

"True" Nagihiko said.

Dia said "Precisely because she wants to do that . She knows her feelings for you is strong . Its not something that can be forgotten easily , thats why she's writing out all her feelings she had ever since she met you into songs and singing that out . That's the only way she can do it"

"Hinamori-san.." Tadase said looking down .

"Ah...I feel much better" Amu said , walking down the stage , stretching her arms.

"Good job" Dia said smiling.

"Amu" Ikuto started.

Amu blinked "Yeah?"

"When is the next time you're leaving?" he asked.

Amu blinked and sighed "3 months"

"Huh? What 3 months? Leaving?" Kuukai asked.

"I'll be leaving Japan in three months" Amu said.

"Why so fast?" Nagihiko asked.

Amu just smiled.

"Amu..can i request something?" Ikuto asked.

Amu blinked "Err...yeah?"

"I want you to go out with me..for three months" he said.

"What?" she asked in disbelief .

"I said , go out with me for three months" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

He looked down "Because...i love you...can't you at least let me have some memories?"

"But the pain you'll get will be more.." Amu said.

"I don't mind" he said.

"Yeah , you don't mind , i'll see you minding the hell out of it in three months" Amu muttered under her breathe .

"Amu , please?" he asked.

Amu sighed "I'll...i'll think about it first"

"Okay" Ikuto said . he was just glad that she was willing to think about it.

"Damn it . You perverted neko , always giving me the hard jobs" Amu muttered as she pulled Natsu , walking away . Making Ikuto chuckle , just a little .

Lovekika : How is it?

Amu : AMAZING!

Ikuto : Yeah

Lovekika : Kinda long

Sakura , Kairi , Hane : BWAHAHAHAHA REVIEW! OR I'LL KILL LOVEKIKA AND SHE WON'T GE TTO UPDATE!

Lovekika : Dont curse me , dammit

Sakura , Kairi , Hane : THEN WE'LL KILL IKUTO! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lovekika : (Place hand under chin) Yep , its contagious

Yaya : Review!

Nagi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of journey


	9. Chapter 9

(Amu's POV)

"Amu-chan! Natsu-kun is here to pick you up for school!" Mama called.

I sighed "Coming!"

As i walked down , Natsu smiled at me . He was dressed in the school uniform , apparrently , he was transferring in too .

"Hi , Amu" he greeted.

"Wheres Nanami?" i asked.

Nanami was he's sister . Apparrently , she returned from Paris yesterday . She was my best friend . She , like Natsu , knew everything about Ikuto and all and was also travelling around with the same reason as Natsu .

We were supposed to leave Paris together but she had something to deal with so i came with Natsu .

He shrugged "She said its fun to be late on the first day of school"

"Huh?" i blinked before laughing "I see"

I gave him a faint smile "Lets go"

He nodded and we both keft towards the door .

"I'll be going now , Mama!" i called.

"Take care!" she shouted .

I opened the door and found my self face to face with .. Ikuto

I sighed "What are doing this time?"

He grinned "Waiting for your answer?"

I blinked "Huh?"

It took me five minutes to actually process what he was saying.

"Oh..." i said , realising what he was referring to.

"Yeah , your answer?" he asked.

"Rejected" i said bluntly.

He blinked "Why?"

"Cause you'd get hurt?" i said it as though it was a question .

"I said i don't mind" he said.

"Don't mind my foot . Ask anyone on the streets and they'd tell youyour going to get hurt" i spat .

"Amu!" he said , slightly louder.

I sighed "Why are you even bothering with this? You'll get hurt either way"

"Because i love you" he said .

A vein popped out of my head . Why can't he just understand it ?

"THEN FREAKING GO MAKE YOURSELF FORGET ABOUT ME! YOU THINK ITS EASY OR ME TO DO THIS? THEN LET ME TELL YOU. ITS NOT!" I shouted.

He looked at me , slightly shocked.

"IT FREAKINGLY GOD MAN HURTS LIKE HELL! SO CAN YOU JUST DO ME A FAVOUR , AND LET ME FORGET PEACEFULLY!" i screamed.

"But i don't want you to forget" he said.

"Then you'll just have to deal with it" i said , irritated.

"But-"

I sighed "Seriously , there is no point in this!"

"I know..but can't you at least give me some memories?" he asked.

"For you to cry over?" i asked , annoyed.

"No! ...so that i can...at least be slightly happy when i get reminded about you" he said looking down .

"Haven't seen him in afew years and he's gotten so emo"i muttered.

He's head snapped up "I'm not emo"

I rolled my eyes "Sure you're not"

"Please..just..give me a three months" he said.

I sighed .

Should i do it?

I mean , he'll get hurt real bad..

Okay , so i kinda want to do it, but its not my fault that i love him...

But still , he'll get hurt

"GOD DAMN IT!" i screamed

He blinked "Wha?"

I sighed and walked away , muttering "You're gonna have a lot of trouble dealing with the Hinamori Amu whom you've not met for 3 years"

He grabbed my arm with wide eyes "So you agree?"

I blinked.

Now what am i gonna say?

Then , an idea popped into my head.

I put on Ikuto's signature smirk and said "Depends"

"What?" he asked .

I smirked more "We'll have to see how you behave , dear kiddy cat"

He's eyes went super wide .

I silently complimented myself as i shook his hand off and walked away with Natsu , sweatdropping and following me.

(fifteen minutes later)

"Amu , you sure that was okay?" Natsu asked as we entered the school grounds with a bunch of people staring at me . I mean , it wasn't that surprising , i was famous and i was the Joker , what do you expect?

I raised my eyebrows "What was?"

"The thing about Ikuto" he said sighing.

"And what about him?" i asked .

"You sure you want to reject him? I mean , i know you're going to split in three months , but surely you want to be with him even for awhile" he said.

I smirked "Who said i was rejecting him?"

His eyes went wide "So you're accepting him?"

I smirked more "Maybe ..but for now , i'll tease him abit . And maybe he'll give up"

"But if he doesn't?" he asked.

"What would that mean?" i asked him back.

"That he really loves you" he said.

"Then...maybe three months isn't that bad?" i said smiling.

He smiled back "He won't give up"

I shrugged "You never know"

"But you do" he said.

I blinked "I don't"

He smiled "Yes you do , you love him too much to not know"

I stared at him for awhile and smiled , muttering softly "Maybe.."

Then , his attention went behind me . I followed his gaze and saw Ikuto walking in with roses in his hands and a determined look.

My eyes went wide and i gave Natsu a look like _please tell me this isn't happening ._

He smiled at me like _See? I told you he wouldn't give up_

I slam my hand on my head "God , he's really emo"

"Amu" Ikuto said as he approached me .

He looked ready to kneel down and ..yeah ya know? All that shoujo manga stuff? Seriously , i can't help but think that Utau and Yaya might have influenced him with their love of shoujo romance .

Not that i hate it though :p

"Nuh uh , you ain't doin that"i said stopping him.

He looked at me and blinked "What?"

"I know what you're gonna do , Tsukiyomi Ikuto . Roses , kneeling on the floor and confessing in the whole school isn't gonna crack me . I suggest you stop before you start embarrassing yourself" i said.

He's eyes went wide "How.."

I smirked "I might have been away for three years but i know my friends well enough to know that they'll get you to pull this type of stunt" i turned to look at a bush "Right guys?"

Suddenly , the bush shook and the guardians including Utau emerged from it .

Utau looked at me sheepishly "H-hi Amu"

I grinned "Hi , Utau ."

She looked up at me , confused.

I smirked "I suggest you stop reading shoujo until i either dump Ikuto or whatever happen between us end because you might become on of the major reasons i actually reject him"

Her eyes went wide "But i thought you loved it? Aozora Pop? Fligh High? And Kimi ni Todoke?"

I rolled my eyes "Don't you know me well enough? Shoujo manga is nice because they make impossible things happened. And my definition of impossible is something that when is done in real life , instead of making the main character touched , will cause her to puke"

"Amu.." Ikuto said staring at me . I guess he was thinking that i never voiced my thoughts out so much huh? And i rarely cursed in the passed but now , it comes out of my mouth each time i'm irritated . And i've become real good at teasing people .

"Amu-chi..you're kind of ..different" Yaya commented.

I looked at her , hurt "I'm not different , i just show my true self more..and you as my friends should know that well..but i guess not huh? My dear _friends_"

Yaya's eyes went wide "But...you've never.."

I looked at her blankly "And have you ever tried understanding me?"

"Amu! What are you saying? We're your friends!" Utau shouted.

I scoffed . My friends?

"What are you talking about? Since three years ago , nothing changed. Guardians are always relying on me as their Joker , to purify their eggs . Even when they get sad , i have to cheer them up . Remember? Tadase , remember when Kiseki got an X? Kairi , remember you're betrayal? Nagi , remember how i had to help you make Rhthym hach? Rima , how i cracked your outer character? Utau , you're the same . What would have happened if i didn't save you from easter huh? You guys have no rights to say that you understand me , much less to call me your friends" I said .

They looked down "But.."

"But what? You guys don't even know the true me . True , i might have opened up abit but my cool side was aways there . I've tried opening up to you guys , but it didn't worked . You know why? Because all of you , my so called 'friends' didn't bother to try to know the real me! Thats why its been so suffocating! Thats why i decided to leave Japan"

"Amu.." Ikuto said staring at me wide eyes .

I clutched my fist tightly and walked over to a tree , punching on it , hard , causing it to bend slightly .

'Yep , i grew stronger' i thought grinning to mself slightly despite all that.

I didn't know what to say to them anymore so i just stood there .

Dia flew over to them and she looked seriously pissed off .

"What the _hell _is wrong with you guys? Amu-chan finally made up her mind to believe in herself and you had to make her feel the pain she left behind in the past again ? 'Amu-chi...you're kind of...different' ? I must say , good job Yaya" she laughed coldly with a dark aura around her .

"AWW MAN!" i shouted.

Dia blinked and looked at me "Amu-chan?"

"Dia , i told you before didn't i? I know a shugo chara's job is to help their owner , but you don't have to put up a facade to help me . Just be yourself ."

She looked down "But i was saying the truth ... and i couldn't stand it when they hurt you..but the only way i could scold them was to put on a facade"

I smiled "I know..but you know what? The Dia without facade doesn't glare , doesn't laugh coldly . she does her best to help people around her shine . And the Dia i know now is the same"

She looked at me in shock

"I don't need you to scold them , Dia . Can't you see i've become pretty good at that in the three years?" i said joking a little "I just need you to be by my side" i said touching my heart slightly .

"B-but.." she started.

_**"I agree with you , Amu-chan! Dia shouldn't do this , Amu-chan can do it! Because the Amu-chan right now is not strong , but rather someone who believes in herself!" (Ran's voice)**_

_**"Thats right , Dia , the reason you haven't gone back to Amu-chan's heart is because she is still missing a part of her radiance , so you just have to help her find it . You should know it well enough that the Amu-chan right now , is her true self , well..except that she still needs a part of a radiance" (Miki's voice)**_

_**"Thats right , Dia-chan . We're sisters . We understand your feelings even though we're not by your side anymore , so you don't have to be so worried , because Amu-chan is definitely capable of acheivng her dreams! In fact , i believe she can do it even if we're not here at all"(Suu's voice)**_

I grinned "Heard it? Besides , Dia , scolding someone who hurts me , is Ran , Miki and Suu's job. And you know that very well based on their temper . And now that they've gone back to my heart , it means that they trust me enough to stand up for myself"

"Heard what?" the guardians muttered.

"Shut it , losers"i spat , silencing them .

_**"Exactly! But Amu-chan! What did you just say about our tempers?" (Ran , Miki , Suu's voice)**_

I grinned silently and whispered a "you all know it..."

I could fel them smile slightly as they said this

DIa looked at me and , the dark aura disappearing "Thank you..Amu-chan..If you didn't say all that..i might have become a X egg"

"X egg?" Kairi asked.

I looked at him with fake surprise "You don't know? and you're supposed to be the Jack..not only when the owner i depressed will the Egg turn into and X egg . When the shugo chara feel that they can't help their owners , the same thing happens"

Dia giggled "They're right , you've become really good at it"

I smirked "Want more?"

She smirked slightly (a true one this time , not from her facade) "I wouldn't mind"

I faked a sigh "But they need to be stupid for me to do it" i paused and pointed at them , who looked kinda stunned "And right now , their just standing there like a idiotic statue , so its kinda hard"

Dia giggled , but then her face turned serious "Amu-chan..you need to tell Ikuto"

"No way!" i said , shocked.

"But Amu-chan!" Dia said.

"No freaking fucking godding damning way" i cursed .

"Amu-chan! Do you want to acheive your dreams or not?" she asked.

"Of course!"

"Then say it" she prompted.

I sighed and looked at Ikuto who was looking at me questioningly .  
I turned to face Dia slightly "Please?"

"No" she said with a strict face .

"Fine!" i shouted and turned to face Ikuto again

"Ran..Miki..Suu...Dia..Please , help me" i mutttered nervously

Dia smiled and i heard her and Ran , Miki , Suu's voice say "We're aways behind you , Amu-chan! Chara change!"

Then the locket around my neck started shining .

I gasped.

That locket was given to me by my shugo charas . The first time i celebrated christmas alone overseas , they suddenly appeared again . I didn't kow why . But i was really glad . Miki drew up santa dresses , the red kind that Santa wears ..haha

And we all smiled into the camera , taking a picture of me hugging them . Then they gave me this locket which contained the picture .The next day , they were gone again , but they made me feel more sure about my dream . Ever since then , i never removed it . My shugo charas were dear to me . They were closer to my than my sister .

I smiled as i felt alot of courage building up in my heart.

I took a deep breath and shouted out all that i've been wanting to say for years "IKUTO! YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THREE YEARS AGO ! IF YOU DIDN'T , I WOULDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THSES STUPID STUFF LIKE CHOOSING A GUY I LIKE OR MUSIC! YOU GOD DAMN FUCKER! YOU SHOULD GO SCREW YOURSELF! LET ME TELL YOU! IF YOU WERE TO DIE , THE GOD OF HELL WOULD NEVER LET YOU INTO HELL , YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO GO IN THERE! YOU SHOULD START CUTTING YOUR VEINS , SUICIDING , DROWNING OURSELF AND JUMPING DOWN A 100TH STOREY BUILDING ! I HATE YOU! YOU GOD DAMN SHIT! WHAT CAT? YOU THINK THAT ITS SO FUN TO KEEP DISAPPEARING AND APPEARING? WELL LET ME TELL YOU , ITS NOT FUN FOR THE PEOPLE AROUND YOU , HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I FELT PAIN ALL BECAUSE YOU LEFT! SO WHAT IF YOU COME BACK AND SAY YOU LOVE ME? SO WHAT IF I LOVE YOU BACK? YOU'LL NEVER EVER BE ABLE TO ERASE THE PAIN I FELT FROM MISSING YOU IN THE PAST THREE YEARS ! SERIOUSLY , GO SCREW YOURSELF! THROW YOURSELF IN FIRE OR TOUCH A ELECTRICITY WITH WET HANDS FOR ALL I CARE! FREAKING SELFISH CAT! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A CAT , DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD NEGLECT OTHERS!"

He looked at me in shock.

Suddenly , i felt the sadness and loneliness that i have been bearing for the past three years overseas wash through me . True , i was having fun with music , but that didn't mean i wasn't missing him.

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked in shock .

"Amu?" Ikuto asked in the same time .

Then , i felt something wet on my cheek .

My eyes went wide "No , no , no , no...this cannot be happening . I am not crying..i am not...i am... I CAN'T BE CRYING!"

Before i knew it , i was falling down to the floor and shouting the hell out to myself.

I couldn't believe it . For the past three years , i have never ever cried . NEVER . I forced myself to swallow in all the tears and released my sadness through songs . It was the only way i could stop myself from breaking down .

"Amu?" Natsu asked .

"Amu! You okay?" Ikuto asked urgently as he approached me .

"Don't come here!" I shouted as i clamped my ears tightly .

"No...why.. i never ever ever..i thought i could do it..so why.." i muttered with tears falling down my cheeks .

"Amu-chan?" Dia asked , floating over to me .

She touched my cheeks and whispered "Whats wrong?"

I sobbed "Dia! Its hurts! It hurts so much.. What in the world is this? It feels like my heart is being shredded into pieces"

"Amu-chan.." Dia said .

I clutched my shirt covering my chest tightly "It hurts! My heart..it feels so ..stuffy!"

She leaned closer too me and patted my cheek softly "Amu-chan..its the way it is..you chose to give up Ikuto for the past three years but you never faced up to the pain from it . Thats why it hurts so much . You've been bearing to much pain that it can't be bottled up anymore . You have to face it , or else you'll never be able to let Ikuto go"

The moment he said that , i felt another pang of pain go through my body .

"But-!" i shouted as i hugged myself , wrapping my arms around my shoulders "It hurts... I can't handle it..it really hurts..like i'm being stabbed around my body over and over again"

(Ikuto's POV)

I couldn't believe it . It was all my fault , if i hadn't left her..

She was experiencing so much pain because of me..

I walked over to her and touched her Arm slightly "Amu.."

She looked up and slapped my hand away .

I looked at her shocked "Amu?"

She stood up and stared at me with pain-filled eyes "Sorry...please..just leave me alone for awhile"

Then , the Natsu guy walked over and placed his hand around her shoulder and whispered something to her .

(Amu's POV)

Natsu walked over to me and whispered "You really need to be alone?"

I nodded , whimpering slightly . Tears was still faling out of my cheeks . It didn't stopped . It refused to . As though it was a running tap that was filled with water for three full years but wasn't allowed to be opened and had just burst . All my sadness was coming out along with tears .

But i didn't feel better as the tears came out , the pain increased every second .

He nodded slightly and looked up at Dia "Dia , can you chara change with her and bring her somewhere she could be aone?"

Dia nodded and a Diamond clip appeared on my head.

Wings appeared on the back of my head and Dia carried me somewhere . I had no idea where . All i knew was that i was hurting . Alot . Not physically. But rather it was my heart that hurt . And tears was still coming out .

(Ikuto's POV)

What the hell just happen?

Amu looked so...seemed so hurt..

DAMN IT! I SHOULD REALLY GO THROW MYSELF INTO FIRE

"Don't even think about throwing yourself into fire or whatever crap" the Natsu guy said.

I blinked "What?"

He sighed "If you do that now , you'll just increase Amu's sadness"

"But.." i started

"Right now , the only one who can help Amu , is herself. Only if she tries to accept things... Or else , her pain will be there ..forever" he stated.

I looked down clutching my knuckles .

I feel so..guilty..

"Yeah , you should . Its all your fault" he said.

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS DAMN IT!" i shouted.

"I didn't , it was on your face" he said.

"Damn it!" i cursed.

He stared walking away , ignoring me . He stopped a few feet away from us and turned around , glarng at me .

"If you hurt her , i'll make sure the god of hell will not just not let you in to hell , he'll chop you soul into pieces when you die . Don'.. " he said in a murderous tone .

And walked away .

(Natsu's POV)

I took out my phone and smacked the buttons quickly and press 'call' .

I place the phone next to my ear and a girl answered.

"Nanami? Get here now!" i shouted.

"What..i said i was going late" she said as though she just woke up .

I groaned "Its not that! Its Amu!"

"What? What about her?" she asked .

I sighed "Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"WTF? WHERE IS SHE NOW?" she screamed.

"Ouch...Dia probably took her to the empty park. I'm going there now" i said.

"I'm going there to! Right this moment!" she screamed and hung the phone up .

I sighed . Amu..please be safe..

If he hurts you any further , i'm not gonna hide it anymore .

I love you , Amu . Not as a brother .

Lovekika : How?

Amu : Nice!

Nagi : You're amazing as ever

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Cat loves Dog

Lovekika : Thanks! NOW PLEASE REVIEW

AND COMMENT , YOU PREFER NATSU OR IKUTO?


	10. Chapter 10

(Amu's POV)

I sat the bench of the park quietly , with tears falling down my face continuously .

"Amu?" a voice called .

I looked up slowly "Nanami?"

She rushed over to my side and hugged me "Whats wrong?"

"Nanami…It hurts.." I sobbed.

"Amu! You okay?" Natsu asked , running over .

Nanami gave him a look like _I don't know what to do.._

"Shh…its alright.." Natsu walked over patting my back

"NO ITS NOT!" I shouted pushing him aside .

They stared at me with wide eyes.

"Its not alright at all! I want to forget him but I just can't! MY HEART HURTS LIKE HELL ! AND YOU TELL ME ITS OKAY? ITS FRIGGIN' NOT OKAY!" I screamed.

"Amu-chan.." Dia said , touching my forehead softly .

"Neh , why don't we go home? Forget everything for awhile and take a rest?" she suggested .

I nodded and whispered "Please.."

She nodded and smiled at me reassuringly .

"Chara change.." she whispered .

A diamond clip appeared on my hair as I stood up .

"Sorry..please..leave me alone for a while" I said and flew away.

(A while later)

I sighed as I lay on my bed . The tears had stop but the pain didn't . It was increasing every second.

I hugged a pillow tightly and murmured "I feel like running away…from all this…"

Dia flew over "But the pain will just increase . what you have to do now , is accept things.."

"But how.." I asked.

She sighed "Two choices"

I sat up slowly "Two?"

She nodded "One. Try to forget Ikuto , although the pain might still be there . Two. Accept Ikuto for three months and then decide"

"But.." I started.

"Amu-chan , I know your concerns… but if you try to accept him , three months later , it might not be that hard for you to give him up . True , you might love him more , but at least you won't be running away..if by that time you are willing to let him go..then.."

I sighed "So either way , I might not be able to give him up?"

She nodded "Life is full of choices…"

I groaned as I lay back down on my bed "I just want everything to go away.."

"Amu-chan..Don't think so much , just catch some sleep first , okay?" she asked .

I shook my head. I'm gonna write.

She blinks and smiles "Amu-chan…"

I smiled sadly "I said I'll write out my feelings , and that's what I'll do"

"I see..what are you going to write on?"

I looked down and smiled "The same thing…maybe my feelings loneliness from his absence is too much.."

She smiled "You can do it"

"I nodded"

"_**Goodluck , Amu-chan! You can do it! Until the next time we meet…" (RMS's voice)**_

I sighed…hopefully I can..

(The next day)

(Ikuto's POV)

I sighed as I left the house . Sunday…what the hell am I supposed to do when the girl I love is going through so much pain .

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" a voice called.

I froze..that voice is..

"Amu?" I asked as I turned around.

I stared at her for awhile , turning slightly red.

She was wearing a brown coat with dark brown shirt and a white skirt . She added a wearing a loose brown belt and a brown necklace on. (In profile) The top half of her hair was tied into a side bun and there was slight curls added in her hair, and she was wearing brown knee-length socks and sneakers.

Ultimately , she looked cute . Cute but beautiful at the same time.

Then , I noticed she was also wearing a pair of strawberry earrings. And the strawberries were smiling.

I chuckled softly , it was so like her

She smiled with slight sadness "Can you follow me for awhile?"

I looked at her in confusion as she began walking somewhere.

(15 minutes later)

I blinked.

"The park?" I asked.

She nodded and pointed next to huge tree .

There was a speaker at the side with a mike lying on top of it .

She touched my hands and pulled me gently towards one of the park benches beside the tree.

"Wha-" before I could finish , she placed a finger on my lips "Shh.."

"Amu-chi?" a voice called.

I blinked and saw the guardians and Utau behind Amu .

Amu looked at them and said "You guys…"

"Why is Ikuto with you?" Kuukai asked.

Amu turned and looked at me "Because he owes me"

I blinked "Uh ..what?"

She smirked at me coldly "You hurt me.. so you can't say no to what I make you do"

Ouch… but she wasn't wrong..

I had hurt her.

Right now , even if she asked me the most impossible thing on the world , I wouldn't say no..

The guardians eyes went wide "Amu! What are you sayin-"

"Shut up" she said with an emotionless tone.

She walked over to the speaker and picked the mike up and sighed.

"True Star Live desu" she said softly into the mike .

She gave Dia a short glance and she nodded.

A while later , music began playing.

(Ai otsuka , Sensu)(In profile)

Namida wa ikura nagashitemo tomara nai no

Dore dake aoidemo kawaka nai

Demo ne kesshite mirarecha ike nai no

Watashi wa tsuyoi ko nan dakara

My eyes widen at the lyrics. It was obvious she was writing about us . The time I'd left her all alone in Japan.. The pain she received from me and the tears that she'd bear for me

Chotto tsumazuita yo ne

Chotto shippai shita yo ne

Aa, konna ni harecha koe agete nake nai yo

As she sang this part , tears rolled down her cheeks and people were beginning to crowd around us .

Chotto guchi wo koboshita

Chotto iiwake shita

Aa, nikkori shita kaze yo yasashiku dakishimete

Kuchibiru tongarasete ookii kutsu hikizutte

Atsui noni taiyou de watashi wo sasu no ne

Ude ga itaku naru kurai aoide

Dare ni mo kao ga mie nai kurai

Chotto tsumazuita yo ne

Chotto shippai shita yo ne

Aa, konna ni atatakai to miagechau yo

Chotto guchi wo koboshita

Chotto iiwake shita

Aa, egao no kaori de yasashiku dakishimete

Chotto tsumazuita yo ne

Chotto shippai shita yo ne

Aa, konna ni harecha koe agete nake nai yo

Chotto guchi wo koboshita

Chotto iiwake shita

Aa, nikkori shita kaze yo yasashiku dakishimete

English Lyrics

No matter how many tears I cry, they won't stop  
No matter how much I look up, they won't dry  
But there's no way I'll let anyone see that  
I'm a strong girl

I stumbled a little  
I had a few failures  
Ah, there's no way I can cry out loud when it's this sunny

I ranted a little  
I made a few excuses  
Ah, let the smiling wind gently envelop me

My lips droop and I drag my big shoes  
It's hot, but I let the sun blaze down on me  
I look up until my arms ache  
So nobody can see my face

I stumbled a little  
I had a few failures  
Ah, when it's this warm it makes me look up

I ranted a little  
I made a few excuses  
Ah, let this smiling scent envelop me

I stumbled a little  
I had a few failures  
Ah, there's no way I can cry out loud when it's this sunny

I ranted a little  
I made a few excuses  
Ah, let the smiling wind gently envelop me

I stumbled a little  
I had a few failures  
Ah, there's no way I can cry out loud when it's this sunny

I ranted a little  
I made a few excuses  
Ah, let the smiling wind gently envelop me

As she finish the song. I clutched my knuckles tightly . I couldn't take it anymore . I ran forward and hugged her tightly .

(Amu's POV)

I froze

Ikuto was..hugging me?

The crowd began cheering as they dispersed , thinking that I was finished singing.

"Make her happy man!" one of the people shouted as he walked away .

"Sorry…sorry..Amu" he whispered , hugging me.

The mike fell out of my hand as I felt my legs go numb .

I fell down , kneeling on the floor , dropping Ikuto's arms around me .

"Amu?" he asked worried as he kneeled down next to me .

I looked down with tears falling down my face , hitting his chest with little energy .

He grabbed my arms , stopping me and supporting me at the same time

"Why…don't be so kind to me.." I whispered

Ikuto stared at me with wide eyes "What?"

I looked up at him angrily "Why are you so good to me? Since you've hurt me once , then do it again! Make me be angry with you! Make me hate you"

(Ikuto's POV)

My eyes went wide. What the hell is she saying?

"Amu , what are you saying-"

"Don't be so kind to me! Or else…I'll start remembering those things again…" she said tightening her hold around my arms which were supporting her.

"Amu.." I said with pain.

It was all my fault . I should never had left her.

I hugged her tightly into my chest "Amu..i'm sorry..please , just give me another chance"

"NO!" she shouted standing up , tearing out of my arms.

"Amu , please" I said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT ANYMORE!" she screamed covering her ears with her hands.

"Amu!" Utau shouted as she ran forward , hugging her.

"LET GO OFF ME!" she shouted.

"I hate all of you! You've never tried to understand me! Calling me your friends when you didn't even know me , DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT ME?" she screamed.

"Hinamori-san.." Kairi said softly.

We all stood there watching Amu crying silently , not knowing what to do.

"I thought you would understand.." Amu said . The tears were still falling down her cheeks

"I..i thought that at least you guys would understand me" she said sobbing.

"Amu" I repeated her name helplessly.

She cleaned her tears away with the back of her hands "Shut up"

"But" I started

"Shut up" she said , irritated.

"But-"

"Amu-chan , accept him" Dia interrupted me.

I blinked , what?

Amu stared at her with wide eyes "Pardon?"

Dia sighed "Remember the two choices I told you? It is already impossible for you to forget him…the only choice right now , is to accept him"

"Yeah , accept him" Amu scoffed "For what? To get hurt again?"

"Amu-chan , it's the only choice-"

"Trust me , I am _not _ getting myself trampled over by some guy who thinks I'm stupid to trust him again" she said.

"Amu! I don't-"

"Sure you don't" she said smirking coldly at me

"Please , Amu , I" I started.

She sighed and muttered "My life is so damn screwed"

"Amu..please .. I beg one chance"I begged.

She sighed and took something out of her pocket and threw it to me .

I caught it just in time and looked down at my hand "A Coin?"

She shrugged "God plans my life , I'll just get that guy to do it again"

"Huh?" I asked.

She facepalmed "How much of an idiot are you? Flip the coin"

"WHAT?"

She sighed "Kuukai , you do it"

Kuukai blinked "Err..me?"

"Yeah" she said looking at him blankly.

I glared at him _you'd better not screw up_

He raised his hands up "No way! I'll get murdered!"

"I don't really mind that" Amu said irritated.

"BUT I DO!" he protested.

Amu groaned as she grabbed the coin from me muttering "Cowards"

She was about to flip it when I grabbed her hand

"What?" she asked , annoyed.

I didn't know what to say . So I did the move which seemed smartest to me at that moment .

I kissed her.

(Amu's POV)

…

…

…

…

WTF?

IS

HAPPENING?

…

…

…

Who am i?

Whats for dinner?

How old am I?

….

…

…

(Ikuto's POV)

I separated from Amu and noticed she was..staring blankly?

She looked shocked , but then again , she looked stunned..

Or rather , it was like she was empty.

I waved around her face "Err..Amu?"

She blinked and snapped back to reality.

"What the fucking…god damned hellish thing on earth did you just friggin' do , you diot?" she asked.

I winced at the amount of hate in her words .

Okay , so maybe it wasn't _that smart_

"Woah , woah , woah , don't go so far with words lil' sis" Kuukai said.

"Shut it , you're not my bro , its Natsu" Amu said glaring at him.

My eyes went wide..did she just say that Kuukai wasn't her brother?

She used to say it all the time when I was at her house…

And sometimes , she even called him Kuukai-nii…

"Aww , come on , doesn't hurt to have a brother or two , right?" Kuukai said grinning , not realising that it was supposed to hurt him.

Amu blinked and stared at him for awhile .

Then , she burst into laughter.

"Amu?" I asked.

She clutched her sides while laughing "B-baka"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Kuukai shouted.

"Sure , _idiot_" Amu said laughing.

"HEY!" Kuukai shouted.

"_Nani?_" she asked in a smug voice.

"DAMMIT ! I HATE YOUR MOUTH!" he screamed.

"I love it though" she said smirking.

"HINAMORI!" he screamed.

"Wow , never knew my name sounded so nice" Amu grinned.

"ARGH! DAMMIT! YOU!" Kuukai shouted.

He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her like hell.

Amu just stood there , without reacting .

When Kuukai finally released her , Amu just said "That was fun"

Kuukai's eyes went wide "What?"

Amu grinned "You'd think I would have gotten used to that , wouldn't you?"

Kuukai grinned . He slung an arm over her shoulder and said "I knew you would say that"

Amu blinked "What?"

He removed his arm and ruffled her hair "You're still my sis , Hinamori"

Amu's eyes went wide .

She let her head rest on his chest , muttering "I hate you… .. Kuukai-nii"

Kuukai chuckled "I know that quite well"

Amu looked up and smacked him on the head .

"_Don't be so full of yourself"_ they said at the same time.

Kuukai grinned as she stared at him .

"See? I told you I knew you would say that" he chuckled

She sighed and walked forward slightly .

"DAMN IT ! I HATE YOU! GOD! FATE! WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE!" she screamed.

The next thing she did , was even more surprising .

She walked over to one of the trees and kicked it.

And it fell.

WTF?

"OH…GAWD" Kuukai said . His eyes were almost bulging out by now . And believe me , I think mine was too

She turned around and smirked at me "You have a lot to deal with for the next three months , or rather two months and 3 weeks"

My eyes wide "Seriously?"

She shrugged "If you think I'm joking , then I guess I'll just go away"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Hey! Go easy on my eardrums man-" before she could finish , I ran forward and hugged her.

She blinked for awhile before hugging me back "You owe me a million in two months and three weeks"

I grinned "I know"

As I released her , I noticed everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing!" Tadase started.

"Y-yeah , its just..you're kind of..cute" Kairi said.

What?

"Yeah , Amu-chan , you've become more pretty" Nagi said smiling at her.

"Yeah , and you never used to wear earrings" Rima said.

"And you're not wearing gothic clothes!" Yuiki said.

"Is that _lip gloss_ I see on your lips?" Utau asked.

I turned and stared at her . And there really was lip gloss..

"What? Its my style" Amu said shrugging.

"I though you preferred Gothic?" Utau said.

"Nah , that's mom's style . She forced me to buy all those weird Gothic clothes Not that I hate it though" she said adding a wink at the last part.

"REALLY?" Utau shouted.

Amu blinked "Yeah"

"GREAT! THEN LETS GO SHOPPING!" Utau screamed.

Amu turned around and picked up her mike , saying to no one in particular "Hoshina Utau has officially gone berserk mode"

Utau blinked and screamed "AMU!"

Amu smirked "What? I was merely informing our readers"

"I DON'T CARE! LETS GO SHOP!" she shouted grabbing Amu , Rima and Yuiki.

"Hoshina Utau is on berserk mode . Beware , readers , she might start exploding any second" Amu said calmly while being pulled away in the mike leaving smoke and dust around.

And since it was kind of funny , we all started laughing.

"Pfft , Amu is really amusing" I smirked.

"Yeah , I missed that sarcasm of hers" Kuukai grinned "Although it increased slightly"

"Yeah , and she grew taller and all huh?" Nagi smiled.

"True , she has become more attractive" Kairi said.

I glared at them

"Woah! Chill man , we're not gonna steal her!" Kuukai said raising his hands up.

"Unless you hurt her , that is" Kairi said pushing his glasses up.

"Yep , you do not want to try that" Nagihiko said with dark aura.

I shivered slightly "Woah , I won't!"

He grinned "Good"

"Uh..now what?" Kuukai asked.

"I don't know?" I said.

"I think we should save Hinamori-san . She might not know how far Utau's shopping habts has changed in the years" Kairi said.

"Agreed" we all said.

(15 minutes later)

"Err..what in the world is happening?" I asked.

Kairi shrugged "Seems like she can handle it pretty well"

"Woah..i never seen someone criticize Utau's shopping habit" Kuukai said.

"Yeah..the first and last time we did it , we almost got killed" we all shivered as Nagihiko reminded us .

"NO! THIS ONE IS NICER!" Utau screamed.

Amu rolled her eyes "Sure , pinkish frills? Man , you've officially gone princessy"

"Amu!" she shouted.

Amu sighed "Do you all love my name that much?"

"How dare you criticize my skills!" Utau screamed.

"I just did" she stated .

"ARGH DAMMIT! I DON'T CARE! I'M MAKING YOU WEAR THIS!" Utau shouted.

Amu smirked "Try me"

We watched Utau chased Amu , who was running away from her easily around the shop , along with Yuiki and Rima who was too stunned to speak.

Kuukai placed a hand on my shoulder "You're girlfriend , is amazing"

"She's also your sister" I stated.

Kuukai shrugged "But you'll have to deal with her most"

Nagi and Kairi placed a hand on my shoulder just like Kuukai and said at the same time "Goodluck"

I shrugged "I don't mind"

And truth to be told , I really don't.

Lovekika : Woah , that took me two days !

Amu : That fast!

Lovekika : No! Normally , i only take a day

Kairi : REVIEW! Lovekika does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Cat loves Dogs

Lovekika : Please review , i need comments , comments , review , reviews

I won't forgive you if you don't!

:p jkjk


	11. Chapter 11

(Amu's POV)

"Amu-chan! Your friends are here to pick you up!" Mama shouted.

"Got it!" I shouted back.

I smiled at what I was wearing . It was left by Miki . When she disappeared , she left a bunch of outfits with the style that I loved.

I was dressed in a grey loose shirt , a black thick vest and a pair of black shorts . I had fingerless grey gloves on . My pink hair was curled and tied into a high ponytail . Ultimately , it looked cute. Especially with my pink hair , it stood out with the dark colours of my outfit. I held a cute black handbag which was also designed by Miki but made by Suu.(Profile)

A little over board but who cares? Like I said , its my style.

"Amu-chan? Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" Dia asked.

I smirked "Joker's special privilege"

"Really?" Dia asked.

I grinned "Yep , which means I can wear Miki's clothes everyday"

She smiled "Miki would be glad"

I smiled "Lets go"

She nodded

"Amu-chan!" Nanami shouted , hugging me as i went down the stairs.

I smiled "Hey"

"You're okay now?" she asked releasing me.

I nodded "I'll tell you on the way"

"Then lets go" Natsu.

"Okay. I'll be off now , Mama!" I shouted as i left the house.

(Later)

"Really?" Nanami asked as we entered the school grounds.

I sighed "Yeah.."

"Aren't you supposed to be glad?" Natsu asked.

"I am..its just that..three months , it'll just be a short happiness , I can't help but imagine what will happen after that.." I said shaking my head.

"Amu-chan.." they said.

"HINAMORI-SAMA!"

I blinked . Suddenly , a bunch of people started crowding around me .

"Amu-chan! You're dressed SOOO coolly today!" they all screamed.

"Amu-chan! Its all your fault! Couldn't you have dressed more normally?" Nanami said.

I shrugged "Its my style"

"Hinamori-sama! I heard that you've started going out with Ikuto-sama!" one of the exclaimed.

We stared at them in shock . How did they find out?

"Congratulations!" they all said.

I sweatdropped "Err..yeah.."

"Amu?" Natsu asked.

I sighed . I had pretty much an idea who did it by then...

They stared at me in confusion.

'Utau' I mouthed to them and they gave me a look like 'oh...'

I sighed shaking my head.

"Hinamori-sama? Is something wrong?" a familiar voice said.

I blinked "Suzuki?"

He smiled "Yes! No long time no see , Hinamori-sama!"

"Heh..you've grown quite abit , huh?" I said smiling.

"Kyaa! ITS THE GUARDIANS!" everyone shouted.

I blinked and smacked my forehead .

"Hinamori-sama?" Suzuki asked.

I sighed "Hey , Suzuki , can you do me a favour?"

He nodded "Sure?"

I smiled and jumped up the nearest tree .

I turned behind slightly "Tell the teacher that I'm taking the rest of the day off"

With that , I jumped onto the next nearest tree and the other .

"COOL!" I could hear them shout as I left.

(Ikuto's POV)

"COOL!" I heard someone shout.

I turned around and noticed that Natsu guy standing next to another girl who looked kinda like him . They were standing around with another crowd , staring at a tree.

Tadase began walking towards them while the rest of us stared in confusion.

"Umm.." Tadase started as he approached them.

"What do you need?" Natsu asked.

Tadase gave his useless princey smile as he shook his head "I was just wondering if you could join us at the Royal Garden , theres somethings we would like to know about Amu-chan too"

Oh , so his using them huh? Smart kid.

Natsu looked the girl next to him and they shrugged "Sure"

"Kyaa! The guardians are so cool!" Everyone shrieked.

I sweatdropped. Some things never change..

(Later)

"So how , may I ask , did you meet Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

We'd found out about that guy a while ago . Apparently , the girl was his sister , Nanami .

Natsu shrugged "We're not in the position to tell you"

I was about to say something , but the Nanami girl interrupted me.

"Actually , Amu-chan guessed that something like this would happen and sent me a mail that we're free to shoot our mouths around as long as we know the limit" she said with a glint of playful-ness in her eyes.

Natsu sweatdropped "I don't think she phrased it that way"

Nanami shrugged.

Natsu shook his head "We met Amu-chan three years ago , apparently , we found her in a dark alley"

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow "Dark alley"

"She was being raped" Nanami stated bluntly.

Our eyes went wide. Raped?

"Does that mean , you saved her?" Kairi asked.

Natsu sweatdropped at this "We were about too"

"Huh?" Yaya blinked.

Nanami chuckled "We were about to help her when she surprised _us _by kicking that guy _there_"

"Huh?" we all said at the same time.

Natsu grinned "Yeah , we were ready to smack that crazy guy down when she kicked him _there _and a bunch of vulgarities began flying out of her mouth ."

"Exactly , for a second , I thought Amu-chan had gone mad from the shock , but it seemed as though her head was clear enough" Nanami said.

"And then she began kicking that guy there awhile more . At that time , one thought flashed pass me, 'I should probably save that guy instead' " Natsu said shaking his head.

"Ever since then , we began hanging out with her. She was pretty cool , her way of viewing things was pretty interesting . When people were sad , she was especially optimistic . But when people are happy she start thinking about the useless 'What ifs' . But more importantly , her singing was amazing , the first time we heard it , we were completely intrigued ." Nanami said with an amused look.

"Yeah , ever since then , Nanami was stuck to her like glue" Natsu sighed.

Nanami shrugged "We're best buds , what do ya' expect?"

Natsu gave her a blank look "You giving up on hugging and pinning us to the ground like kids each time you see us"

"Eh?" she shouted and began pouting.

I sighed "Where's Amu anyways?"

Nanami gave me a teasing look "Actually , I think she's avoiding you"

"Don't talk crap" Natsu snapped.

She shrugged.

"Avoid? But isn't she Ikuto-chi's girlfriend?" Yaya asked.

I sweatdropped "Chi?"

She just grinned at me .

Nagihiko gave me a look like 'Just admit your fate , you won't be able to win her'

I groaned.

"Could it be that she accepted being his girlfriend while choosing to avoid him for three months so that everything will go past quickly?" Kuukai asked.

"No way!" Rima shouted , surprisingly she was actually angry "Theres no way Amu would do something like this"

"I know , but Hinamori-san also wants everything to go past quickly" Kairi said.

"Idiots.." Natsu and Nanami muttered under their breaths , unknown to us.

"Hmm...Doubting me , are you?" a familiar voice said.

I blinked , suddenly , a figure appeared from above moving very fast and before I knew it , Amu was standing in front of us.

She leaned against the glass panel of the garden , crossing her arms .

"Amu-chi!" Yaya grinned.

A vein popped out of her head "What?"

"Whats wrong? Amu?" Utau asked.

She gave her an irritated look "Oh so _sorry!_ I can't believe I heard _everything_ you just said just now , seriously , it must be the worst mistake I made in my whole stupid life"

We all sweatdropped "S-sorry"

"Whatever" she said.

"Amu-chan? Where did you go anyways?" Nanami asked.

She smirked , holding out a piece of paper "This"

We blinked as we took it from her , staring at it .

'Japan 2011 Summer Live Jpop Concert!'

We stared at her in confusion "What?"

"Its a special concert that takes place annually , unlike normal concerts , they invite famous street singers and bands to attend it . Apparently , they've been trying to get me to participate for the past three years but I was overseas , since I'm back now , I was thinking of doing it" she said , keeping her smirk on.

"But I thought this concert is held by the most famous producers and entertainment companies in the world , if you participate , not only Japan will be watching , the whole world will be! Only people with alot of strength can participate , you can say its a worldwide showcase stage for singers . Not only that , they only allow people without contracts with companies to join , 90 percent of the people who have previously participated in this event have become top stars!" Kairi said.

We stared at her in shock , that amazing?

She grinned "Bingo!"

"As expected of Kairi , huh? Your information is as amazing as usual" she said.

"But why are you doing this? I thought you've rejected many offers in the past?" he asked.

She smiled "Its different this time , I got myself a special deal"

"Deal?" Kairi asked.

"50% of the concert ticket proceeds will be donated to the poor countries round the world , used to help them built hospitals and other things they need . Apparently , the concert will be held in the Tokyo dome . The amount of people it can hold multiplied by the cost of the tickets ... Just like you said , its a very special concert , how much do you think tickets are gonna cost? The amount generated to help the poor countries will be so much , I highly doubt it won't be able to help them"

"You're doing all this just to help them?" Nagihiko asked.

She shrugged "Its worth it ."

"Besides , its not just because of that" she added , with a tint of sadness in her eyes.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The concert takes place in exactly two months , two weeks and three days from now" she stated.

My eyes went wide "You don't mean..."

"Yes I do , Ikuto . After the concert , I'll take a flight directly to Italy . Don't you think it'll be the most perfect way we could have ended things?" she asked , smiling sadly.

I clutched my knuckles , two months and three weeks . Why the hell does she have to think about the ending already?

"Its not an ending , Ikuto . Remember what I said ? its a new beginning" she said smiling , except that while she was saying this , tears were welling up in her eyes.

"But.." I started.

"Woah , why are we getting all teary and emotional here!" she fake laughed , rubbing her tears away.

"Amu-chi.." Yaya started.

She sighed "Tears , pain , hardships , sacrifices and dreams comes together in a set , Yaya"

"But.. Is it worth it?" Nagihiko asked.

She shrugged "Who knows?"

"What?" Tadase asked in disbelief.

"Its exactly because I don't know what holds for me in the future , thats why I'm trying to find out , at least I won't regret" she said.

"But! You haven't done any couple-like thing with Ikuto yet!" Yaya shouted.

She blinked "Excuse me?"

"You haven't done anything you should as his girlfriend , why wouldn't you feel regret?" Yaya shouted.

Amu sweatdropped "Then what do you want me to do?"

"Kiss him!" she shouted.

I blinked .

'Nice..' I thought.

Amu tilted her head slightly . She looked at Yaya then turned to face me then back to Yaya.

"Is that so important?" she asked.

"Of course! You love Ikuto-chi!" she said.

"Chi?" Amu asked lamely .

"I asked the same thing just now" I said.

Amu gave me a weird look and went back to staring at her.

"Wait , Yaya ,you love sweets don't you?" Amu asked.

"YEAH!" Yaya cheered.

"Then...why don't you kiss it?" Amu asked as though it was the obvious.

Yaya blinked and scratched her head "I don't know?"

The she started scratching her head harder .

"I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" she shouted after five minutes of thinking. She ran to a corner and began squating down , drawing circles on the floor with a stick , pouting.

"Yaya?" Amu asked.

She continued pouting.

Amu sighed "Fine! We'll just..do something..couple like or..ugh .. whatever!"

Yaya stood up and stared at her , eyes sparkling "Really?"

She gave us all a look like 'Do I have a choice?'

We all shook our heads at the same time.

She sighed "Sure , who cares"

"GREAT!" Yaya shouted and pushed us out of the garden.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest.

"Start with going on a date!" she shouted and slammed the door shut.

Amu sighed , shaking her head.

"What now?" I asked.

She stared at me as though I was an idiot "Didn't you just hear what she said?"

I blinked "So we're..going on a date?"

She smirked "Why not? Sounds fun anyway"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I thought you wanted this to end quickly?" I asked.

She pulled her hands to the back , interwining her fingers as she took a few steps forward "Maybe , but I don't really have a choice do I?"

She turned back slightly , adding softly "Besides , it wasn't a lie when I said I loved you"

My eyes went wide.

"Now , where shall we go?" she asked herself , placing a finger under her chin.

I smiled to myself "Anywhere"

She blinked "Huh?"

"As long as we're together" I said.

She blinked and smiled "You sound so corny"

"Maybe" I said "Maybe.."

This was going to be a fun date.

Robbins : I NEED SUGGESTIONS! WHERE DO YOU WANT THEM TO GO?

Ikuto : Nice

Amu : Err..yeah (Blush)

Robbins : Thanks , AMUHIKO NEXT!

Ikuto : Not nice

Robbins : shut up

Kairi : Robbins does not own shugo chara , just the plot of Cat loves Dogs

Robbins : REMEMBER SUGGESTIONS! REVIEWS!

And please go read my new Kuukamu stories : Music Love and Vanila : The Scent of New Love

Just click my profile and , there! You'll see it!~~


End file.
